Maintenant je sais
by candyboum
Summary: – Bon, on entre, on prend l'argent et on se tire ordonna-t-il Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière – Et si quelqu'un cherche à jouer les héros... vous le butez.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à toute voici ma première fiction sur le couple Bamon j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**.

Le bonheur et l'innocence, le bonheur et la chance, le bonheur et le plaisir, la connaissance, la plénitude, le bonheur et l'esprit. Tant de files conducteurs, tant d'accès ,mais pourtant sa perception semble d'abstraite lorsque sa détermination une simplicité. L'homme est heureux par ces désirs accomplies. Le plaisir est éphémère et l'homme insoluble à la question du bonheur tant il lui est impossible de déterminer avec certitude ces actions. Tant de questions, de décisions, de personne sur terre ,mais un seul ennemis à tous. Comment savoir si on est heureux? La vie que je mène me rend-il heureux? Fléau de tout un siècle. Or, il y a bien un moment dans votre existence où vous l'atteignez. Étendu, seul, caressant l'obscurité, au point de disparaître. C'est à ce moment d'un second souffle de vie vous accueil. Il est possible que ce second souffle ne soit que le reflet de vos malheurs ou alors le renouveaux d'un air irréaliste. Mais il est là. De votre main vous la transpercez, de votre souffle la chatouillez. Un sourire niais apparaît sur votre visage. Bien, vous vous sentez bien. Dès lors une musique retentit. D'où vient-elle? D'abord, faible, elle prend de plus en plus de place ferait tout disparaître. Progressivement, tel un automate, vous réussissez à l'éteindre cette musique, alarme qui vous annonce le début d'une nouvelle journée et la fin de votre bonheur.

D'un grognement quasis bestiale, Bonnie envoya valser son réveil à l'autre bout de la pièce avec pour seule envie de se rendormir. Une nouvelle journée commence, un nouveau quotidien. L'absurdité est là. Quand tout ce qui peuple votre quotidien n'est que routine, à quoi bon se résoudre à dire « nouvelle journée» Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes choses, la même vie depuis 10ans. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était malheureuse. Elle avait un toit très chaleureux, un travail bien payé, une vie sociale des plus normale. Elle ne manquait de rien. Les débuts de vie sont toujours plus agréables avant que la routine vous rattrape. Les pieds dans ces chaussons, elle les fit glissés sur le sol de son appartement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Douche, maquillage, habillage, rien de bien alarmant. Une caresse à son chat, une gorgée de son café et elle descendit les marches. Voilà depuis ces 16ans qu'elle vivait à New-York. Vous vous demandez sûrement que fessait une aussi « petite fille dans une grande ville» Avait-elle déménagé avec ces parents? Avait-elle fuit ces parents? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie ni le besoin de parler de son passé, de penser à son passé. C'était quelquefois ces seconds souffles de terreur qui resurgissait le soir ,mais elle les avait enfermés en oubliant de fermer à clés. New-York était son quotidien. Il entendait chaque matin, aux mêmes heures ces talons sur le béton du trottoir. Comme les habitants qui le recouvraient. Madame Pakston le nez dans ces roses, la gratifiant d'un sourire. Monsieur Hal quatre mètres plus loin installant son stand de hot dog un bonjour amical et Monsieur le vieux grincheux du stand de journaux. Toujours la même position, toujours la même expression et toujours Bonnie qui lui achetait son journal.

- Bonjour Charles, comment ça va ce matin? Fit Bonnie en prenant son argent.

Elle savait pertinemment que le vieil homme n'allait pas lui répondre mais c'était sa routine. Qui était-elle si elle ne la respectait pas? D'une main elle lui tendit l'argent et de l'autre elle prit le journal. Un dernier sourire et sans trop de marche plus loin, elle pénétra dans le « Manhattan Bank». Ce n'était pas la banque la plus populaire de New-York pas comme Wall Street ,mais ils avaient leur fidèle clients. Ni trop peu, ni pas assez.

- Bonjour Bonnie.

Tom le vigile de l'entrée, l'accueilli comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour Tom, comment va votre femme?

- Bien mieux, une petite intoxication alimentaire, rien de bien méchant.

- M'en voilà rassuré, souhaitait lui joyeux anniversaire de ma part

- Je le ferais. Bonne journée à vous

- Merci à vous aussi

Traversant le halle, Bonnie aperçus au loin Caroline Forbes déjà à son poste.

-Bonnie te voilà enfin. Tu es en retard encore

-Non, c'est toi qui es en avance encore répondit la jeune femme amusée.

Une personne qui voyait Caroline pour la première fois penserait sûrement que la chance et le bonheur lui avait souri. Grande, Blonde, Belle, Bien habillé pas une seule imperfection. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle était tombée enceinte à 16ans, rejeter par ses parents et sans domicile fixe pendant plus 1ans, ce qui lui a coûté la perdre de son bébé à l'accouchement. Elles s'étaient rencontrées un soir de décembre derrière un restaurant de Brooklyn que Bonnie aimait beaucoup il y a 8ans. Elle avait partagé son repart et elle sont histoire. Depuis ce jour, Caroline fessait partie de sa vie.

Petit à petit les premiers clients arrivèrent.

- Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

Une fois cette phrase prononcée, le début de sa routine commença. Toujours les mêmes clients, toujours les mêmes problèmes, toujours les mêmes profiles...

…...

- Bon, on entre, on prend l'argent et on se tire ordonna-t-il

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière

-Et si quelqu'un cherche à jouer les héros... vous le butez.

Un hochement de la tête de chaque membre, une dernière vérification des armes et le chauffeur s'élança vers le «Manhattan Bank»

Les hommes se trompent s'ils pensaient pouvoir avoir un contrôle sur leur vie, que leur bonheur dépendait d'eux. Quelquefois comme ça, dans une journée, votre bonheur, votre survis dépend des autres et si Bonnie Bennett était doté de l'omniscience de Dieu, c'est-à-dire la capacité d'avoir la connaissance des actions future alors elle aurait su qu'aujourd'hui était une Nouvelle Journée.

…...

- Bonjour que puise-je faire pour vous aider Monsieur?

Elle s'exclama de cette fausse joie qui recouvrait toutes ses heures de travail et sorti son plus beau sourire.

- Et bien jeune fille, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de mon petit fils et son départ pour l'université, j'aimerais pouvoir lui transférer son héritage.

« son héritage rien que ça» pensa Bonnie

- Bien sûr Monsieur tout ce qui vous plaira.

Peu de personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la banque. Tom discutait avec Madame X, une femme typique de l'Upper East Side. Elle venait chaque jeudi pour vérifier que son argent était toujours là avec comme excuse que la dernière banque lui avait tout volé. C'était simplement son ex mari beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle, qui c'était enfui avec l'argent et sa soeur. Bien triste histoire. D'un côté travailler dans une banque avait du bon. Entre deux virements, les gens se sentaient toujours dans l'obligation de parler de leur histoire . Il ressentait le besoin de créer une intimité avec ceux qui gardaient leur bien le plus précieux. Purement psychologie.

Le client de Bonnie finissait de lui donner tous les informations nécessaires et deux trois clics à gauche, trois à droite et son petit fils était maintenant riche.

- Et voilà Monsieur, merci d'avoir choisi notre banque au revoir...au suivant... Bonjour que puise-je faire pour vous aider...

Trop absorber par sa routine, elle ne remarqua pas les quatre hommes qui rentrèrent ni Tom. Trouvant le décolleter de Madame X plus intéressant. Tête baiser les caméras ne remarquèrent pas non plus leur visage et dans deux minutes ils ne verront plus rien. Un des quatre ferma la porte et fit glissa un objet métallique de sa manche le collant à la porte.

- C'est bon entendit-il

Le son venait tout droit de son oreillette. Aussitôt les grilles de la banque s'abaissèrent et personne ne sut ce qui allait se produire. Il abaissa sa cagoule et sorti son arme

- Que personne ne bouge cria-t-il en tirant vers le plafond.

Tout le monde ce mit à crier de peur et courir dans tous les sens. Le plus baraqué des quatre neutralisa le vigile et le désarma facilement. Un autre couru vers les employés entre autre Bonnie et Caroline les empêchant d'activer l'alarme.

- Au centre mes jolie maintenant

Il les poussa de son arme et les deux jeunes filles paniquer s'écroula au sol. Bonnie était pétrifié. Elle ne s'étendait pas du tout à cela. Elle qui maîtrisait tous ces journées, elle qui savait comment sa journée allée commencer et comment cela allé finir. Pour la première fois sa routine était modifiée.

- Bonnie, Bonnie, ça va? Ça va?

Elle fixa Caroline, de ses yeux verts, ne reflétant que de la peur. Une peur que partager tous les personnes assis près d'elle.

- Écoutez tous cria un des braqueurs. Si vous ne voulez pas que sa finisse dans un bain de sang, vous allez nous écouter et tout ira bien. C'est clair

Le silence dans la pièce était sa réponse. Il fit signe à ses deux autres coéquipier de commencer à prendre l'argent pendant que lui et le baraqué surveillaient les otages.

Bonnie prit conscience à ce moment-là de la situation. Ils étaient en train de voler son travail, empiéter sur sa vie. Elle savait comment ce genre de choses se terminer soit de la manière douce soit la forte. En regardant chaque homme présent, la manière douce, n'était pas dans leur pratique.

- On a un problème

- Quoi donc fit celui qui semblait être le chef.

- Impossible d'accéder à l'argent, toute est verrouillé

- Comment ça verrouillé?

- Verrouillé comme fermé, bloqué, accès impossible

- Je sais ce que c'est imbécile s'emporta t-il

Tout le monde était à cran dans la pièce, ce demandant comment cela allé terminer et surtout quand.

- On peut le déverrouiller avec un code expliqua la personne de l'oreillette

En effet chaque Banque possède un système de protection pas seulement pour alerter la police mais pour protéger l'argent également. Chose qu'avait eu le temps de faire Caroline. Elle voulait gagner du temps jusqu'à l'arriver des secours au moins.

-Quelqu'un a dû activer le système.

Le chef scruta la pièce des yeux, cherchant le coupable. Le geste de Caroline était plus que malicieuse mais sa têtes baisser, fuyant les regards et sa main tremblante la dénonça

-Toi, la blonde, c'est toi qui a fait ça

Il attrapa ses cheveux et la tira en dehors du rassemblement.

- AHHHHH NON NON ARRETER hurla t-elle de douleur

Il ne fallu pas plus pour que Bonnie intervienne et poussa le braqueur. Automatiquement tous les armes se pointa vers elle et tout le monde dans la salle retenue leur souffle. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, une telle fureur s'y dégager qu'elle regretta son geste. Alors, elle sut qu'elle allait mourir. Il aurait pu, il aurait du mais il se retenu de touts ses forces pour ne pas succombé à ses pulsions. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un meurtre sur le dos, déjà d'un vol était suffisante.

- Comment on désactive le système de protection demanda t-il à Caroline en pleure au sol.

- Je...je...

- Répond.

Il ponta son arme sur sa tempe et elle pleura de plus belle, incapable de répondre tellement elle était terrifié.

- Elle ne sait pas cria Bonnie mais moi je sais

- Parle. Il la menaça de son arme et Bonnie avala difficilement sa salive.

- Il faut entrer le code dans le boîtier générale au fond répondit-elle montrant la porte de secours.

- Très bien

Il fit signe à un autre braqueur de prendre ça place et pris Bonnie par le bras coulant son arme contre le bas de son dos. Le contact froid du pistolet et sa peau la fit frissonné. Arrivé près de la porte il la poussa à l'intérieur. Bonnie se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement lui donner le code. Mais avait-elle le choix? Il lui ordonna de le faire et tremblante, elle ouvrit le boîtier. Elle commença à taper doucement et il augmenta la pression dans ses dos

- Dépêche toi.

Toutes échappatoires, lui semblait impossible, elle s'exécuta et le bouton de validation clignota vert.

Les sommes de toutes les bourses défila sous leur yeux. Tellement surpris par tant d'argent, la pression de l'arme diminua assez pour que Bonnie en profita. Elle le frappa de son genou en plein dans ses parties intimes et elle se mit à courir jusqu'à l'escalier de secours mais il la rattrapa rapidement. Elle se débattit de tous ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'elle commit l'erreur et enleva son masque. Elle releva la tête et vu enfin le visage. Surpris qu'une beautée si grande ce cachait derrière tant de cruauté. Trop surpris également par son geste, il n'aperçu pas le baraqué derrière Bonnie et lui tira dans le dos qui s'écroula par terre. Toute la pièce centrale se mit à crier.

- Putain Klaus qu'est ce qui t' as pris cria t-il à moitié pour que personne à par eux n'entendre.

- Elle a voulu jouer à l'héroïne et en plus elle a vu ton visage.

- Vous avez l'argent

- Tout ce qu'il faut

- Très bien les mec, il faut vous tirer, la police arrive indiqua la voix de l'oreillette

- Compris Rebekah

Il se pencha vers Bonnie et soupira puis il se dirigea vers les otages non sans avoir remis son masque.

- On se tire les mecs. Il se retourna vers la Caroline et déclara durement

- Ta copine est morte

- Non, NON Bonnie. Elle se releva, voulant courir vers son corps mais il lui barra le chemin et la remis à sa place.

- Je te conseille de rester sagement à ta place, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans le même état.

deux sacs dans les mains, les deux autres le suivis. Arriver devant le corps de Bonnie, il rangea son arme et se pencha pour la porter.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais. Lui demanda Klaus

- Elle a vu mon visage et elle est vivante. Tu veux peu être la laisser là et elle me balance à la police

- On pourrait simplement l'achever

Il pointa son arme sur elle décidé à en finir

- Tu ne penses pas que t'en a assez fait

- C'est toi qui à imposé cette règles pas de témoin. Dois-je te rappeler le vigile de la dernière banque, quoi la parce que c'est une fille ça devrait changer quelque chose.

- Klaus grogna t-il

- Damon répondit-il sur le même ton

Les deux hommes ce défié du regard. On sentait bien que c'était pas la première fois, qu'ils étaient en désaccord.

- Les mecs ont à pas le temps rappela leur ami

Finalement Klaus laissa tombé non dans tapé du poing contre le mur

- Elle va nous maitre dans la merde putain

Damon ne répondit pas, pris le corps de la jeune femme et sortit de la banque.


	2. Chapter 2: Le passé

**Hello, Hello. Voilà le chapitre 2. Pas trop long, j'essayerai de faire beaucoup plus long pour le chapitre suivant. Merci pour les reviews Bamon guest, LittleT, Loliie. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez de celui là, si c'est pas trop mélo dramatique et tout... bon voilà BONNE LECTURE.**

La vie ne fait jamais de cadeau à personne. On peut toujours penser être à l'abri de toute mésaventure, penser que si on choisit le bon chemin on trouvera la paix, le bonheur. Or nous sommes ballotté par les événement de votre vie comme un navire sur une mer en tempête. Tous les chemins mènent au malheur. Sauf que certain n'a aucun impact sur notre vie. Ces malheurs ne représente rien, juste une expérience vécu, aucune gravité. Alors que d'autres vous fait remettre en question votre existence sur terre. C'est facile de dire « je suis comme cela à cause de ma vie» Ceux qui prétendent faire le mal sont des menteurs, car ils effacent leur responsabilité sous prétendu d'un défaut de maîtrise de leur propre existence. C'est trop facile. Non la vie n'est pas facile. Damon n'était pas de ces personnes qui cherchent à justifier leur acte. Il avait grandi en banlieue new-yorkaise avec un père alcoolique, une mère dépressive. Le cliché de la mauvaise famille, mauvaise influence qui pousse vers la délinquance. Or ce n'était en rien la cause principale de son penchant pour les braquages ou autre délit. Il avait une petite soeur Alex. Son premier coup avait été pour elle. Pour ses études, pour qu'elle puise sortir de cette vie merdique et prendre « le bon chemin» Il n'avait pas pensé à sa mère. Il savait qu'un jour son père allait déraper et sa mère aussi. Après tout, elle aurait pu le quitter mais elle avait préféré rester. Il s'était interposé plusieurs fois pour la protéger étant goss mais à chaque fois ce n'était pas son père qui le frappé mais elle. Dégageant toute sa colère et frustration de cette vie. Alors il avait arrêté. Durant les soirs de dispute, il prenait Alex avec lui et mettait des écouteurs jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calmait. Elle se calmait toujours mais ne se terminer jamais. Jusqu'à un soir de mai où les coups eux raison d'elle et la folie de lui...

– Damon, hey ho tu m'entends, Damon

– Pardon Beka tu disais...

– Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle, on ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital c'est trop risqué et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

– On emmène l'hôpital à elle, Sam appelle Alex

Rebekah et Klaus Michealson, les jumeaux les plus craints de tout le quartier. Damon se souvenait parfaitement de sa rencontre avec lui. Il lui avait casé la gueule le surprenant en train d'embrasser sa sœur. Klaus était du genre sur-protecteur avec Rebekah. Blonde au regard ensorcelant de 26ans, elle était d'une beauté à en faire envié pas mal de personnes. Un caractère bien trempé et des formes là où il faut comment ne pas craquer. Mais elle n'était pas qu'une apparence, c'était également un génie de l'informatique. Klaus quant à lui n'était pas réputer pour le nombre de fille qu'il mettait dans son lit malgré son charme mais plutôt pour le nombre de personne qu'il avait envoyé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il était impulsif, très impulsif tellement que lorsqu'un imbécile avait essayé de violer Rebekah, il n'avait pas supporté et l'avait battu à mort. Certes ils avaient réussi à faire passé l'affaie pour de la légitime défense mais même. Étant mineur il a écopé de 5ans de détention. Depuis ce jour Rebekah c'était juré de rester avec frère quoi qu'il arrive.

– Avec un peu de chance, elle se videra de son sang rapidement, comme ça problème résolu maronna Klaus

– Ta gueule Klaus, je pense que tu en as déjà assez fait répondit Damon

Même s'ils étaient ami, voir meilleur ami, ils se disputaient souvent, très souvent. Tout deux voulaient dominer l'autre, avoir du pouvoir sur l'autre, jamais s'écraser. Damon avait beau nié le contraire à chaque fois, Klaus était son reflet et Damon le sien. Un reflet que Damon tenter à chaque fois d'effacer.

Tout le contraire de Samlih et Hanlih, les deux derniers membres de leur équipe. Les frères Lih étaient arrivées d'un trafic d'esclave en Amérique a 18 ans pour Sam 14 pour Han. Toute suite les Américains du quartier de Damon leur avaient fait comprendre que leur place était sois au Japon leur pays d'origine ou à Chinatown là où tous les immigrés devraient être. Sauf qu'eux, ils n'étaient pas ici par choix, ils avaient tous perdu à Tokio, leurs parents, famille. Sam avait perdu l'amour de sa vie et depuis ce jour, il n'était jamais ressorti avec personne. Monsieur Chang, un vieux barbu qui lui aussi avait refusé de quitter le district, les avaient recueillis

Damon et Klaus les avaient rencontés lors d'une bagarre, pour changer. Ils avaient toujours détesté cette idée, qu'il fallait être née et de sang américains pour y vivre. Han était le plus jeunes d'entre eux, du haut de ses 20ans c'était un as du combat. Leur culture l'obligé mais comparé à Sam, il l'utilisait seulement en cas de grandes nécessités. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes yeux et cheveux noirs mais c'étaient le yin et le yang. Han était beaucoup plus doux et calme, chercher toujours à calmer les tensions. Sam était une vraie tête brûlé dans la catégorie Salvatore et Michealson.

Rapidement Rebekah se gara devant une immense maison. Elle se situait éloigné de la ville et aucune civilisation était autour. Un endroit sûr, ils l'avaient trouvé durement leur jeunesse. Abandonné par leur propriétaire, ils l'avaient retapé voulant pour une fois, un endroit à eux, où ils se sentaient en sécurité.

Damon se chargea de porter Bonnie jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il était recouvert de sang et cette sensation lui donna une nausée immonde.

– Han, Sam débarrassez vous du van, brûlez le.

Aucun risque ne pouvait être pris. Ironique lorsque le plus grand risque était dans ses bras. Il s'activa de la poser sur un lit d'hôpital voler il y a longtemps. Le métier l'obligé. Allez à l'hôpital était trop risqué.

Rebekah s'occupa de la lui enlever son t-shirt et le bout de tissus que Damon avait mis pour stopper hémorragie. «Pauvre fille» pensa Rebekah. Elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle s'était simplement levé ce matin, pour une journée normal. Elle n'avait pas demandé à se faire tirer dessus. C'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus. Des gens comme cette fille qui vivait leur vie tranquille et eux, se permettait de venir s'incruster cette des bactéries et décider de leur sort. À chaque braquage, la vie des otages étaient entre leur main, sois quelqu'un cherchait toujours à sauver la situation et se fessait tirer dessus, soit tout ce passé correctement physiquement parlant mais tous en ressortaient traumatisés. Elle avait de nombreuse fois voulu changer de vie mais abandonner son frère n'était pas envisageable. Rebekah était la seule chose qui maintenait Klaus encore dans la limite du droit. Elle était là pour le calmer quand son impulsivité prenait le dessus, elle était là pour lui rappeler que la vie méritait un minimum d'être vécu.

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé encore Damon entendit-elle

De suite elle reconnu la voix d'Alex. Elle était en colère. Brune aux cheveux de corbeau, Alex Salvatore venait tout juste d'être diplômé de la meilleure école de médecine de New-yorkais. À 20ans, elle menait une vie tout à fait normal avec un petit ami et des amis normal. Rien, ne laissait douter que son frère était un hors la loi. En entrant dans la pièce, elle reconnu l'odeur du sang. Cette odeur qui peuplait son quotidien. Certain pouvait affirmer que le sang n'avait pas d'odeur particulière, mais pour un chirurgien c'était aussi fort que du parfum.

– Damon qu'est-ce que tu as fait bon sang.

Elle accouru aussitôt près de Bonnie, et enleva le tissu.

– La balle ne semble pas avoir touché les organes vitaux, mais elle est toujours à l'intérieur. Rebekah mon matériel s'il te plaie.

Oui, ils avaient tout à domicile. Tout ce qui était nécessaire pour sauver une vie. Le nombre de fois où elle s'était retrouvée à opérer Damon sans anesthésie, ou recoudre Sam, Klaus. À chaque fois qu'elle recevait un appel de Damon ou de Rebekah la peur la dominait. Peur de retrouver son frère dans un état ou ses compétences ne suffiraient pas, elle priait chaque jours pour ne pas avoir de nouvelle de lui. C'était triste à dire mais lorsqu'il ne l'appelait pas, elle pouvait au moins espérer qu'il était en vie, sain et sauve. Aussi vite de possible, elle se désinfecta la main avec de l'alcool, enfila ses gangs, la tourna sur le côté est ouvra la partie ou la balle avait pénétré c'est-à-dire au-dessus de la hanche. À chaque opération elle avait cette pression que tout médecin avait. Une vie était entre ses mains, une vie innocente, elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Damon et Klaus rassemblaient tout l'argent et comme à leur habitude distribuaient à part également à chacun.

– Je devrais réduire ta part pour la merde dans laquelle du nous à foutu fit Damon à Klaus

– Mon pote , c'est ta merde, j'aurai pu nous débarrasser d'elle en deux secondes mais monsieur a voulu jouer au chevalier répliqua t-il

– Désolé de vouloir éviter que ton cota de meurtre augment

– Désolé de devoir couper votre conversation intervient Alex

– Alors? Demanda Han

– Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Qui a tiré

Elle fixa principalement Klaus et Damon savant parfaitement de quoi ils étaient capables

– C'est moi déclara Klaus sans aucune honte. C'était un témoin, c'était de son devoir de faire en sorte qu'il n'en avait pas.

– Est ce que je peux te parler en privé Damon

Il l'a suivi dans la cuisine, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle le disait tout le temps, elle le répétait toujours à chaque fois qu'elle venait, à chaque qu'elle lui sauvait la vie. Il se fessait face, sans rien dire pendant quelque instant.

– C'était censé être fini Damon

– C'était le dernier mentit-il

– Arrête de me mentir cria t-elle subitement. Elle en avait mare, mare d'avoir peur pour lui, mare de cette vie qu'il menait.

– Je suis désolé répondit-il simplement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle le fixa avec incompréhension.

– Pourquoi, pourquoi tu continus. Maintenant c'est bon tu n'as plus à le faire, tout l'argent que vous avez volés, de quoi vivre pendant une vie entière.

– Alex...

Elle voyait que quelque chose cloché. En six mois, tous les petites banques de Manhattan avaient étés volé. Généralement c'était de l'argent controversé. Les chefs d'entreprise ne pouvaient pas maître l'argent escroqué dans une seule banque et sur leur compte principal, alors ils avaient opté pour la solution des banques de «secours» . Damonne choisissait pas les banques au hasard. Pourquoi voler plus pauvre qu'eux, pourquoi privé à des personnes dans un besoin plus important d'eux de leur bien. Même s'ils étaient tous à présent considéré comme riche, leur passé les rattrapés toujours.

– Alex écoute moi tenta t-il en se rapprochant d'elle

– Si j'ai fait tout ça c'était pour toi...

– Arrête avec cette excuse Damon

Elle le poussa violemment.

– C'était fini maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour gagner ma vie, tu m'as donné l'opportunité de sortir de cette vie maintenant c'est fini. Il y a pu de raison valable pour que tu vole et puis cette fille qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'elle.

– Je sais pas

– Oui tu sais pas, tu ne sais jamais rien, tu ne réfléchis jamais. Jamais Damon tu te poses des questions, jamais tu penses aux conséquences de tes actes. Une fille innocente qui se retrouve avec une balle par ta faute. Comment tu expliques cela. Un désolé, c'était la dernière fois, je le fais pour toi, ça passe pu Damon.

Il ne répondit rien, parce qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. Elle avait raison.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Damon, tu vas pas la kidnapper. Tu n'es pas un kidnappeur

– Je n'étais pas non plus un voleur et un tueur. Les gens chance, j'ai changé.

Sans un dernier regard, il quitta la pièce sachant que c'était sûrement sa dernier conversation avec la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux

…...

– Circulaient, il y a rien à voir...

De nombreux passants c'étaient rassemblés autour de la banque de Manhattan. La police et les urgences étaient présents, interrogent et vérifiant que chaque otage allaient bien.

« Je n'ai pas vu leur visage...» « Non ils ont juste pris l'argent» «J'ai eu si peur...» Entendit l'agent Gilbert en passant près d'eux. Encore un braquage. C'était le deuxième ce mois si et sûrement les mêmes personnes. Elle se dirigea vers son coéquipier qui était en train d'interroger une jeune blonde déboussoler.

– Caroline Forbes je vous présente ma partenaire le sergent Elena Gilbert fit fit le sergent Parker. Elijah Parker.

Caroline hocha la tête timidement. Elle était tellement désemparée, les yeux toujours aussi remplie de larmes et les mains tremblante.

– Donc vous dites qu'ils l'ont tué continua Parker

– o..oui.. on a entendu des coups feu et il...il...m'a dit qu'elle... était morte..

Une larme s'échappa au souvenir ce matin. Sa meilleure amie était morte, morte à cause d'elle. Bonnie c'était interposée pour elle. Si elle n'avait pas verrouillé se maudit système, jamais elle ne serait morte.

De son côté Elena inspecta la pièce s'attendant à trouver le corps de la victime.

– Parker, le corps est ou

– Ils l'ont emmené

Elle fronça les yeux suspicieux. Pourquoi prendre le corps d'une morte? Pour s'en débarrasser, non tout le monde savait que vous l'avez tuer? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

– Je ne crois pas que votre amie soit morte mademoiselle.

– Quoi comment ça, si j'ai entendu le coup de feu et il me l'a dit

– Alors pourquoi prendre le corps? S'il voulait cacher le meurtre il ne l'aurait pas dit? Elle a effectivement été blessée en juger par la mare de sang mais elle n'est pas morte. Je pense même qu'elle connaît l'identité des voleurs sinon à quoi bon l'emmener. Ou alors elle était complice?

La tête de Caroline se mit à tourner de plus en plus, perturber par toutes les questions de la jeune femme. Non Bonnie n'était pas une voleuse. Non c'était son ami. Si elle était vivante, cela signifié qu'elle était blessée au main de ses types. Qui sais les horreurs qu'ils peuvent lui infliger.

– Il est possible qu'elle tente de vous contacter, appelait nous si jamais . Termina le sergent Parker.

– Bravo sherlock la rapidité de ton cerveau m'étonnera toujours applaudi t-il à l'égard d'Elena

– C'est simplement de la logique rétorqua t-elle

Oui, logique elle l'était. Efficace dans son travail, plus qu'il n'en fallait. Elena Gilbert était le flic le plus doué de tout son service. Depuis ses débuts, elle excédait dans l'art de l'enquête. Très peu d'erreurs, elle ne se trompait jamais. Elle suivait toujours son intuition et à chaque fois s'était payant. À l'occurrence à cet instant, son intuition lui disait que cette fille était toujours vivante et que si on la retrouvait en retrouverai les voleurs.

…...

Tuer ou être tué. La tuer ou se faire tuer. Poster devant la chambre où elle était, Damon était face au dilemme le plus difficile de toute sa vie. Un choix qui allait définir l'avenir de tout le monde. Le tien, la sienne, Klaus, Sam, Han, Rebekah, Alex. Tous ces personnes, tous ces personnes pour un choix. Tuer ou être tué.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire

Il sursauta légèrement surpris par Klaus.

– Je sais pas

Il soupira lourdement épuiser par la journée

– c'est bon tu as assez pour payer Franck lui demanda Damon

– Oui

– Klaus, c'était le dernier ok

– Oui le dernier t'inquiète pas.

Il tapota sur l'épaule de Damon, pour le montrer qu'il était d'accord. Du moins il essayait d'être d'accord.

– Tu sais qu'il faut que tu te décides, rapidement

– Je sais. Je vais d'abord tenter de la convaincre de ne pas parler à la police

– Et si sa fonctionnement pas

– Alors je la tuerais...


	3. Chapter 3: Faux semblant

**Hello Hello. Voilà le chapitre 3 qui débarque. Le chapitre 4 n'arrivera pas avant deux semaine, le bac commence lundi, je ne pourrait pas écrire du tout cette semaine. :) **  
**Un grand merci pour les reviews et à ceux qui lisent mais ne laisse pas de com's. MERCI MERCI MERCI c'est trés encourageant**

** kpopjay:** **Merci Beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :) **

**Bamon guest: Ravis que tu as aimé. Oui il ne faut pas ce frotté à Klaus mais il se rendra vite compte qu'il ne faut pas trop joué avec d'autre personne aussi ;) **  
**Alex a peur pour son Damon c'est normal mais pourra t-elle définitivement ne plus être la pour lui ou l'aider? **

** Kerta Angita: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. oui Bonnie and Clyde, Bonnie and Damon :D **

**BamonNomie: Merci également. Et oui notre Originel préférer ce met en bonne Geek sexy :D**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

« La police n'a toujours pas identifié les voleurs du Manhattan Bank de ce matin qui aurait selon l'inspectrice chargeait de l'enquête auraient blessé et kidnappe une innocente jeune femme... on pense...»

– Bon, on a assez entendu fit Sam en éteignant la télévision.

Regroupé dans le salon, tout le monde attendaient le réveille de leur « otage». L'inquiétude était de plus en plus présente. Cette fois c'était différent . Cette fois quelqu'un connaissait leur identité, quelqu'un représentait une menace pour eux.

Rebekah c'était endormi dans le canapé épuisé par tant de stress. Klaus était depuis un moment parti régler ses affaires pendant que les autres se rongeait les ongles à attendre. Lasser, Sam se leva pour monter prendre une douche. À ce moment, dieu semblait les avoir enfin entendu. En effet en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, des gémissements se fit entendre.

– Les gas, elle se réveille cria t-il

Son cri fit réveiller Rebekah qui pris peur pendant quelque seconde avant de courir avec les garçons en haut. Bonnie ouvrit les yeux péniblement tant la douleur à son abdomen était horrible. Elle avait tellement mal que son corps s'en fit paralysé de tout mouvement. Elle tourna la tête pour voir que son bras était sous perfusion. En croissant le regard des personnes en face d'elle et elle se mit à paniquer.

– Hey, chute calme toi tenta Rebekah

Elle fit geste aux autres de rester en retrait pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il n'en était.

– Ça va aller, tu ne risques rien, comment t'appelles-tu?

« Bonnie, elle s'appelle Bonnie» pensa Damon qui se souvenait avoir entendu la Blonde de la banque crier après elle.

Une expression bizarre traversa les yeux de la jeune femme. De la surprise.

– Je... Je ne... je ne m'en souviens pas

Ce fut maintenant au tour des autres d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

-Alors, ça, c'était justement ce qu'ils nous falaient sauta Sam de joie

Damon lui administra une légère tape derrière la tête pour calmer sa joie devant le regard suspect de Bonnie

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Où suis-je? Pourquoi je me souviens de rien? Qui êtes vous?

Han se rapprocha d'elle voyant de Rebekah ne savait pas quoi dire.

– Calme toi, je m'appelle Han, mon frère et moi, on était dans les bois quand on t'as trouvé étendu par terre, tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang et on a fait venir un médecin.

Les talents d'acteur et de manipulation de son frère surprendra toujours Sam. Doux comme un agneau et sournois comme une vipère.

– Ma famille... ils doivent me chercher, mon dieu, je ne me souviens pas d'eux, où j'habite, comment... oh mon dieu

Elle commença de nouveau à paniquer et suffoqua ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

– Chute, calme toi, chute, ne t'inquiète pas, on va d'aider mais pour le moment tu dois te reposer, tu t'es fait tirer dessus, ton corps n'a pas assez repris de force. Tu as faim? Lui fit Rebekah en caressant son dos pour calmer

Damon sourit légèrement, trouvant incroyable la grande humanité qu'était doté Rebekah. Doucement, Bonnie reprit une respiration normal et fit non à Rebekah de la tête. Elle s'allongea sentant rapidement la fatigue la gagner. 5 minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormi. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre et se posta dans le couloir

– Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant demanda Rebekah.

– Sa chute au sol a dû provoquer l'amnésie, mais on sait pas quand ça va lui revenir. Ça nous fais seulement gagner du temps. Répondit Damon

– Pour l'heure, on peut rien faire de plus que de se reposer termina t-il

Chacun partit en direction de leur chambre respective mais Rebekah intercepta Damon inquiète.

– Tu as des nouvelles de Klaus, il est parti depuis un moment.

-Essaye de l'appelait s'il répond pas, soi patient. Ne t'inquiète pas

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partie se coucher. C'était beaucoup lui demander de ne pas s'inquiéter. Avec Klaus, on ne pouvait jamais rester calme et patient.

…...

Encore au poste à cette heure tardive. Elena se fessait violence pour réfléchir et trouver un sens à cette affaire de vole finalement devenir un kidnapping. C'était le même mode opératoire que les fois précédentes. Quatre hommes masquaient, réussissant à brouiller les caméras de surveillance sûrement grâce à un émetteur. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient quelqu'un de très bien calé dans tout ce qui était informatique. Il ne laissait jamais d'indice. À priori ce n'étaient pas des petits voleurs débutants ? Ils étaient doués et organiser. Elle reprit tous les dossiers des 6 derniers mois. Quatre braquages dont 5 maintenant avec celui là avec eurent lieu dans les mêmes types de banque. Dans le premier et dans tous les autres, les caméras de surveillance étaient irrécupérables. Les otages sont sortis saint et sauve, à part dans le quatrième où un vigile de la banque avait été tué d'une balle en plein eut le coeur lourd en y repensant. La peine, la douleur et la tristesse qu'avaient dû ressentir sa famille, sa femme, ses enfants. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre un être qu'on aime. Sa soeur jumelle, Katherine était morte lors d'une patrouille qui était censé être de la routine. Cela fesait 5ans et la douleur était toujours présente de plus en plus ces quelques jours vu que la date de sa mort approchait. Les deux soeurs c'étaient lancées dans le même métier partageant la même la passion commune pour l'action et l'enquête. Si maintenant, elle ne vivait que pour son travail, c'était pour ça. Pour se sentir encore rattacher à sa soeur. Savoir qu'elles étaient encore liées malgré tout. Balayant ses larmes rapidement, elle se remit à réfléchir sur l'affaire. Maintenant elle était persuadée que cette fille Bonnie était encore vivante. On avait retrouvé le corps du vigile contrairement à elle qui était censé être morte aussi. Elle devrait forcément avoir un lien avec les voleurs. Pour voir si ses doutes étaient fondé, elle prit la feuille avec les informations sur Bonnie.

« Bonnie Bennett, 25ans, employer depuis 3 ans au Manhattan Bank»

Non sa ne collait pas, elle ne pouvait pas être complice. Énervait et frustrait, Elena pris sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Elle détestait ça, ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre. Quand enfin elle décida d'abandonner, lui vint comme une illumination.

– Les caméras de la ville bien sûr fit-elle en sautant de sa chaise. Ils ont peux être réussit à brouiller les caméras de la banque, mais ceux de la ville c'était impossible.

Elle se précipita avec sa veste et ses clés vers la sortie, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il était 00h30 passé. Tant pis demain à la première heure, elle irait voir, de toute façon c'était la seule piste qu'elle avait. Elle sortit quand même, mais pour se diriger vers son appartement.

...

Se réveillant délicatement, Bonnie commença par observait la pièce où elle était. Aucune lumière ne lui permettait de voir ce qui l'entourait. Elle tendit la main vers sa gauche tapotant la table de chevet espérant trouver facile l'interrupteur de la lampe. Ces prières furent exaucées, elle scruta ce qui l'entourait assez rapidement. Elle souffrait encore trop le martyr à chaque mouvement. Elle toucha le bandage et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Quelques minutes après que la douceur fut moins présente, elle descendit du lit. Elle avança lentement, très lentement tellement elle avait mal. Elle ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir un long couloir blanc avec au bout un escalier. Toutes les portes étaient fermées, personne ne semblait être réveillé. Elle réfléchit alors un instant se demandant si elle devait descendre, plus tôt si elle avait le courage. « il le faut bien»

Fessant abstraction de sa blessure, elle avança plus rapidement. Lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur la première marche un grincement ce fit entendre. Le stress monta d'un coup, elle stoppa tout mouvement attendant sûrement que quelqu'un arrive. Mais personne. Elle continua donc rapidement de descende pour que l'escalier ne grince pas. Ce qui eut l'effet d'une centaine de décharge électrique. Elle ne pouvait pas allumer les lumières si bien qu'elle trouve où était l'interrupteur. Heureusement la chance était avec elle et la fenêtre de la cuisine laissait refléter la lune qui éclaira le principal autour d'elle. Elle chercha mais rien, pas de téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapprocha des canapés et le vit sur la table du centre.

Son coeur se mit à accélérer et elle composa le numéro. Une voix de fille mal réveillait se fit entendre.

– H..Halo

– Caroline c'est moi Bonnie, il faut que tu m'aides, je... ahhhhhh

– Bonnie, Bonnie, tu m'entends...

Mais le téléphone s'écrasa lourdement par terre...

...

Bayant à s'en déchirer la manoir, Alex but son dixième café de la journée. Elle était complètement épuisée et de garde en plus. Elle entama sa deuxième année d'interne dans le « MANHATTAN DOWNTOWN HOSPITAL» Situé en plein coeur de Manhattan, c'était toujours la jolie ici, elle était presque surprise qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de boire un café. C'était une des meilleures, elle est née pour être chirurgien, ses mains avaient été crées à des fins médicale et ça, elle n'en doutait pas. Malgré la fatigue, l'hôpital était l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux, à l'abri des problèmes. Entouré de ses amis, elle ne se sentait pas utiliser comme ce que Damon fessait avec elle. Il l'utilisait pour la médecine. Depuis bien longtemps, on ne pouvait pu les considérer comme frère et soeur. Ils avaient perdu cette complicité qui les réunissait, cette complicité qu'avait Klaus et Rebekah.

– Oh je suis épuisé, le patient de la chambre 117 vient encore de me vomir dessus. Est ce que tu sais ce que c'est de se faire gerbé dessus deux fois par semaine. C'est dégueulas j'ai pas signé pour...

Cette tornade rousse qui venait de débarquer était Lucie, sa meilleure amies. Elles s'étaient rencontrées à la fac et avaient continué leur étude ensemble et partagaient même un appartement. Lucie était une pile électrique, toujours à parler, parler souventde choses qui avaient aucun sens. C'était ce qu'Alex adorait chez elle, cette folie arrivait toujours à lui redonner le sourire.

– Tu devrais apprendre à respirer pendant tes monologues lui répondit Alex souriant

– Je respire déjà sinon je serais en plein dyspnée, tu savais que la femme du troisième étage, oui moi je dis femme du troisième étage, je trouve son nom horrible ça me donne la migraine. C'est marrant d'avoir une céphalée à cause d'un prénom, sa t'es déjà arrivé...

Alex comme à son habitude se contenta de sourire et d'écouter son amie. Elle finit de boire son café quand elle entendus, les portes s'ouvrir annonçant un blesser

– Homme de la trentaine, blessure par balle profonde, présente un traumatise et de nombreux fracture au niveau de jambe et des côtes

– Très bien emmenait le au bloc, Salvatore avec moi lui fit son chef

Elle termina son café mais lorsqu'elle le reconnus, la tasse s'échappa de ses mains

– Klaus...

**…...**

Bonnie s'était retrouver plaqué contre le mur, une main durement écraser sur sa bouche. Au contact du mur avec son dos, la douleur qui s'empara d'elle fut terrible.

– Tu retrouve vite la mémoire lui souffla t-il

Il faudrait qu'elle l'est perdu. Elle se souvenait de tout, absolument tout.

**__****Flash Back**

– _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Damon_

_Il sursauta légèrement surpris par Klaus._

– _Je sais pas_

_Il soupira lourdement épuiser par la journée_

– _c'est bon tu as assez pour payer Franck lui demanda Damon_

– _Oui_

– _Klaus, c'était le dernier ok_

– _Oui le dernier t'inquiète pas._

_Il tapota sur l'épaule de Damon, pour le montrer qu'il était d'accord. Du moins il essayait d'être d'accord._

– _Tu sais qu'il faut que tu te décides, rapidement_

– _Je sais. Je vais d'abord tenter de la convaincre de ne pas parler à la police_

– _Et si sa fonctionnement pas_

– _Alors je la tuerais..._

_il ignorait qu'elle s'était réveillait et Non elle ne pouvait pas les laisser la tuer._

******Fin Flash Back **

Les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux coula sur la main de Damon toujours sur sa bouche. Il lui fit signe de se taire et lui indiqua les escaliers. Délicatement, il enleva sa main et par la même occasion son corps collé à elle. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal, mais la surprise et la panique eurent raison de ses gestes.

Ils remontèrent en haut, non sans mal pour Bonnie qui se rendit compte qu'elle saignait de nouveau.

– Assis toi ordonna t-il

Elle ne dit rien, trop peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. Il pris la chaise près de la fenêtre et fit de même.

Personne ne parla, il n'osait pas trop la regarder alors qu'elle le fixait incapable de regarder autre chose. Elle voulait pourvoir anticipé ses mouvements, mais blessé et agonisant, jamais elle ne pourrait se défendre.

– Je vous en pris ne me faite pas de mal finit-elle par dire

– Tu as déjà regardé des films policiers ou des thrillers Bonnie

Surpris qu'il connaisse son prénom, elle ne répondit pas

– Tu sais ce que les "méchants" font toujours avec les otages

« ils les tuent» pensa t-elle. Elle déglutit péniblement et tenta de le convaincre

– Je ne dirais rien à la police,laissez moi partir.

Sa voix trembler et elle essaya de reprendre son sans froid

– Tu es courageuse et une très bonne actrice. Tu sembles près à tout pour les gens que t'aime. Je l'ai vu avec ton ami la blonde.

– Je ne dirais rien répondit elle. Cette fois si, sa voix était calme et posé

– Je suis comme toi, pour protéger ce que j'aime, je suis près à tout même à tuer

Et ça c'était révélé véridique lors de son premier meurtre. Il se releva et la fit face et la regarda enfin

– Quand tu sortiras d'ici, la première chose que tu feras c'est d'aller voir la police, je le sais, tu le sais. N'essaye pas de t'en convaincre que non.

– Alors tuez moi cria t-elle légèrement en se mettant face à lui.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait à la banque? Pourquoi m'avoir soigné, sauver?

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine confiance en elle. C'était sûrement la douleur et la peur qui s'étaient transformées en adrénaline et courage. Damon était quelque peu intimité par le changement et surtout face à ses questions sans réponse.

– Il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs fit-il en se reprenant

La tension était papable entre eux, ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux troublé.

– Alors tue moi, tue moi maintenant, tue moi...Damon

Quelque minute plus tard on entendit le bruit d'un coup feu...

**Alors, à votre avis, il l'a vraiment tué?**


	4. Chapter 4: Attendre que le temps passe

**Hello tous le monde. Voilà je suis de retour avec le chapitre 4. Merci beaucoup pour les Reviews. C'est vraiment gentille. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et le suivant devrait pas tardé également. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas eu le temps de correctement me relire. **

**Bonne lecture.  
**

Automatiquement son premier réflexe fut de sauter sur Bonnie la plaquant lourdement sur le sol. Se fut extrêmement douloureux pour Bonnie comme si, elle se prenait à nouveau une balle au niveau de sa blessure. Elle sentait le sang s'échapper de sa plaie et se collant librement sur tout son ventre. Elle soufrait atrocement. Le corps de Damon reposait sur elle sans ménagement la tête baisser dans son cou. Il attendit quelque minute que le bruit de la balle heurtant un objet non désiré se fasse entendre, pour la regarder. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermé et la douleur se lissait facilement sur son visage. À cet instant il ressentit une grande compassion pour elle, chose qu'il ressentait habituellement pour sa famille. Pas pour un inconnue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle croisa les siens et les larmes menacèrent de couler. Le regard que Damon portait sur elle se mélangeait avec de l'inquiétude et de la tendresse. Une soudaine tendresse à l'égard de cette innocente qui risquerait de mourir par sa faute. Une fraction de seconde plus tard Rebekah et les autres arrivèrent armé dans la chambre

– Oh mon dieu Damon qu'est ce qui c 'est passé fit-elle choquait

Il se leva et Bonnie émit un petit gémissement. Il l'aida à se relever et remarqua automatiquement sa blessure qui saignait

– Rebekah s'il te plaît fit-il en montrant Bonnie

Elle comprit de suite ce qu'elle devait faire et tira délicatement Bonnie avec elle dans sa chambre. Damon reprit ses esprits et fixa le troue de la balle dans la fenêtre. Il s'interrogea sur celui qui venait d'essayer de la tuer, ne comprenant pas.

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé demanda Sam

– Quelqu'un vient d'essayer de la tuer

– Quoi comment ça? Mais pourquoi?

– Klaus déclara t-il simplement

– Non tu n'y penses pas, il n'aurait jamais fait ne une chose pareille déclara Han en inspectant la pièce

– Je ne vois pas d'autre personne, à moins que cette fille soit recherchée par un tueur à gâche qui veux sa tête je ne vois pas d'autre explication

– Mais Klaus n'aurait jamais osé tenta Sam pour le défendre.

– Il est capable de tout Sam

Effectivement lorsqu'il était décidé de faire quelque chose, il ne reculait devant rien. Bonnie était sa cible, il la voulait morte depuis la banque. Il avait eu le courage de faire ce qu'il faut pour les protéger. Chose que Damon était incapable de faire. Maintenant il le savait.

– Désole de te contredire mais c'était toi qu'on visait fit soudainement Han

Damon leva un sourcils surpris. Il était sur et certain d'avoir vu la balle se diriger vers Bonnie.

– Si j'en conclue par rapport à la trajectoire de la balle, c'est ta tête qu'elle visait. Tu était bien placé ici et... euh..

– Bonnie répondit-il

– Bonnie? Comment tu..

– Plus tard Sam, continue fit-il à Han

– En te projetant pour la sauver, c'est toi que ta sauvé

– Je crois qu'il faut que tu revois la liste de tes suspects. Ça risque d'être long

Oh oui, le nombre de personne qui voulait sa peau ne se comptait surtout pas sur une main. Si ce n'était pas Klaus ou était-il alors.

Non loin de là, dans la chambre de Rebekah, Bonnie se tenait debout devant le lit de la blonde. Rebekah était parti récupérer tout ce qui fallait pour la soigner et elle se rapprocha de Bonnie voulant enlever son t-shirt, mais la brunette balaya violemment sa main

– Ne me touche pas cria t-elle

Une telle colère se dégagead'elle à ce moment. Une colère qui surprit Rebekah. Cet après-midi, elle avait découvert une jeune fille fragile terrorisé, une tout autre personne se trouvait en face d'elle. Son regard était dur et ne montrer aucune peur mais beaucoup de peine et de tristesse. Bonnie les détestait, elle les haïssait. Elle revivait chaque moment de cette journée, chaque moment de douleur. Dans la banque voyant Caroline se faire tirer par les cheveux par terre, le martyre de la balle transperçant son abdomen. Elle aurait préféré mourir ce matin. Elle préférait mourir maintenant que de rester une journée de plus ici, à leur merci. Qui était t-elle si elle ne se battait pas. Elle s'était battue toute sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible et fragile. Elle devait rassembler tout son courage et toute sa volonté face à ses individus. Une telle détermination se percevait dans son regard que Rebekah en fut troublé.

« Cette fille à du courage» pensa t-elle

Bonnie enleva son T-shirt elle-même et s'allongea sur le lit.

– Tu veux peu être prendre une douche lui demanda Rebekah une fois le pansement changé

– Je veux rentrer chez moi répondit-elle durement

La blonde souffla compatissante et indiqua simplement à Bonnie la salle de bain et les vêtements sur la chaise et elle sortit.

Bonnie souffla content qu'elle soit parti. Elle sentait qu'elle faiblissait n'arrivant pas à contrôler cette colère qu'elle ressentait, les larmes menaçaient encore une fois de couler et elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Rebekah, elle s'était déjà montrer faible face à Damon. Après quelque instant d'hésitation elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle était assez grande et par la décoration on voyait que c'était une salle de fille. Une légère chaleur se dégager de la pièce ce qui fit un grand bien à Bonnie. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle respira un grand coup pour enlever toute cette frustration. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le robinet et que l'eau chaude pénétra sa chair, un frisson la parcourra et la barrière se brisa. Elle laissa librement ses larmes se mélanger à l'eau trop épuiser. Au moins ici personne ne la voyait. Comment allait-elle faire pour survivre à tous ça. Seulement une journée était passé, une éternité pour elle. En à peine une journée, elle semblait avoir tout perdu et tout vécu. Deux fois qu'on avait essayé de la tuer et c'était sûrement pas la dernière fois. Elle qui était si transparente aux yeux de tous, était maintenant prise au piège.

Combien de temps, allait-elle rester en vie? S'ils ne la tuaient pas maintenant ça ne serait tardé. Tout au tard elle rendrait son dernier souffle.

…...

À l'hôpital c'était la panique pour Alex qui ne cessait de tournée en rond. Quand son chef avait su qu'elle connaissait Klaus, il l'avait tout suite refusé au bloc. Elle n'avait pas appelé Damon, trop peur qu'il ne répond pas. 1 heure était passé et elle se décida enfin. Elle prit le téléphone d'une main tremblante et composa le numéro. Les battements de son coeur s'accéléra au fur et à fur qu'elle attendait.

«Damonje t'en pris répond, je t'en pris»

– Alex...

– Oh mon dieu Damon tu vas bien

Le soulagement s'empara d'elle et elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil près d'elle

–Oui je vais bien qu'est ce qui se passe

– C'est Klaus,il est arrivé à l'hôpital blessé et j'ai cru qu'il t'était aussi arrivé quelque chose

– J'arrive toute suite...

...

– Damon appela Rebekah ayant vu l'inquiétude sur son visage

– Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital

– Mais...mais pourquoi

– C'est Klaus

Rebekah pâli face à la nouvelle et s'en perdre de temps s'élança vers la sortie suivi de Damon

– Damon qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elle lui cria Han

– Surveille la et ne la laisse pas s'enfuir...

...

Dès la fin de sa conversation avec Damon, Alex s'était empressé de prendre des nouvelles de Klaus. Il était toujours au bloc ce qui augmenta son stress. Elle fit les cent pas dans le hall se rongea les ongles au passage. Elle s'arrêta soudainement lorsque deux bras vint encercler sa taille

– Salut toi

Surprise, elle sursauta légèrement mais en reconnaissant la voix de Kol.

Elle avait rencontré Kol lors d'une fête i ans de cela. Les choses avaient plus tôt mal commencer entre eux. Les dispute prise de tête inutile mais il avait cependant fini par mètre leur fierté de côté et c'étaient avoués leur sentiment

– Qu'est ce qui t'arrive lui demanda t-il

Il était brun aux yeux noir avec un regard à faire chavirer qu'importe quelle femme sur cette terre. D'accueil Alex était très souvent jalouse de toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital qui ne se gênaient pas pour le draguer ouvertement devant elle.

– Je vais bien ne t'inquiet pas

– Parfait, on peut y aller alors

– Quoi? Quel heure est t-il

– 5h du matin ma belle

Elle ne c'était même pas rendu compte de l'heure. Klaus était arrivé vers 3h, déjà 2h au bloc, ce n'était pas bon signe.

– Euh..non..je dois rester

– Pourquoi?

– Je peux pas trop t'expliquer pour l'instant

Il la regarda suspicieux ne comprenant pas pourquoi mais il ne protesta pas et fini par l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment là que Damon arriva s'étranglant au passage face au spectacle

– Alex appela t-il

Elle s'écarta aussitôt des lèvres de Kol et couru dans les bras de son frère soulagé

– Tu vas bien fit-elle plus à elle même.

Damon lui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux celui qui venait d'embrasser sa soeur sous ses yeux.

– Alex comment est ce qu'il va demanda aussitôt Rebekah qui mourait de stress petit a petit depuis l'appelle.

– Il est encore au bloc expliqua t-elle en prenant son amie aussi dans ses bras. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Alex se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié Kol et que surtout elle avait toujours crains ce moment ou Damon allait rencontrer Kol, car elle n'avait jamais parlé à Kol de Damon. Oui pour lui elle était fille unique.

– Euh...Damon voici Kol moncopain et Kol voici Damon..mon.. Frère

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et une tension électrique s'installa. Damon avait le regard dur tout comme Kol qui ne lâchait pas son regard.

Alex aurait voulu disparaître à ce moment surtout quand elle capta le regard de Kol, ce regard qui disait "tu m'a menti encore une fois" elle savait qu'il était en colère mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ça. Kol partit aussitôt les présentations faite et Alex raconta alors les événements.

– Oh mon dieu Klaus. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait pour finir dans un état pareil déclara Rebekah en larme. Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente et se prit sa tête entre main. Alex prit place à côté d'elle pour la réconforter et Damon resta debout à les regarder. Klaus avait toujours eux ce qu'on pouvait appeler des mauvaises fréquentations. Contrairement a Damon il avait toujours cet mani de se frotter à plus dangereux que lui. Il devait une somme très importante à Franck Shau le plus dangereux type de tout New-York. que ce soit trafique de drogue, d'humain, vole, meurtre ce type était sur tous les fronts et l'argent de lui dernier case était censé tout rembourser. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si Klaus se retrouver ici et que quelqu'un avait tenté de le tuer également

"putain Michealson qu'est-ce-que ta foutu"

...

– Bonjour j'aimerais parler à l'officier Smith s'il vous plaît.

Il était à présent 7h30 et Caroline s'était empressé de se rendre au poste de police. Après l'appelle de Bonnie, ellen'avait pu refermer l'oeil de toute la nuit. Le cri de son ami résonnait encore dans sa tête

– Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais l'officier Smith n'est pas encore la

– Oh très bien je repasserai.. Mer...

– Mademoiselle Forbe

Interpellait Caroline fit face à l'inspecteurqui accompagnait l'inpecteur Smith lors de son interrogatoire à la banque

– Bonjour inspecteur...

– Gilbert répondit Elena en lui serrant la main

– Mon coéquipier n'est pas encore là mais vous pouvait passé par moi si c'est concernant l'affaire

– Euh...oui très bien

– Allons dans mon bureau

Elle la suivit zigzaugant entre les bureaux des divers officiers jusqu'à atteindre une porte avec un insigne marqué Elena Gilbert. Elle prit place en face de la jeune inspectrice qui la regarda avec insistance se qui la troubla légèrement. Dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré elle avait été troublé

– Je vous écoute

– Bonnie m'a appelé lâcher Caroline comme une bombe qu'elle devait se débarrasser.

– Très bien c'était à quel heure?

Elena commença à fouiller sur son bureau très en bordel pour récupérer un stylo et un bloc note.

– C'était... Vers 2heure du matin

– Que vous a tel dit

– Quel avait besoin de mon aide mais elle c'est mît à crier puis la communication a été coupé

– Vous avez encore le numéro de téléphone

– Oui oui

Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et rechercha le numéro. Une fois l'avoir donner à Elena, celle-ci sorti de son bureau survit de Caroline

– Josh je veux que tu me trouves à qui appartient ce numéro maintenant, Lise apporte moi tous les vidéos surveillance de la ville à ses dates là et ses heures là termina t-elle en balançant un dossier sur le bureau de la dénommer Lise.

– Mademoiselle Forbe je vous remercie pour votre coopération. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'elle a essayé de vous joindre on va mètre notre ligne sur écoute attendant sa prochaine appelle

– Si elle est toujours vivante rectifia Caroline. Je vous en pris offices remmener la moi ce n'est pas seulement mon ami.. Elle est comme ma sœur.

– Je vous le promet répondit Elena avec détermination

Un dernier regard pour l'inspectrice et Caroline s'en alla.

…...

Ils étaient tous les trois encore assis dans la salle d'attente. 4heure sans nouvelle. 4heure dans le noir totale. Rebekah c'était endormi sur l'épaule de Damon. Les yeux rouges par les larmes. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation. De toutes ses années à jouer avec le feu, sans jamais vraiment se brûler. On voyant les deux femmes assis de chaque côté, une sensation bizarre s'empara de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à maître un mot sur cette sensation. Alex ouvrit les yeux et croisa directement les yeux de son frère qui la regardaient. Il semblait vraiment perdu et inquiet et cela la troubla. Elle savait qu'il allait lui poser des questions sur Kol mais heureusement elle vit son chef arrivait vers eux

– Chef comment va qu'il s'écria t-elle réveillant Rebekah

– Son état est stable. On a eu quelques difficultés lors de l'opération la balle a fait beaucoup de dégât au niveau de l'intestin et du coeur. Vous comprenez la difficulté d'enlever la balle sans que son coeur lâche. Il a aussi plusieurs côtes casser comme sa jambe. Maintenant il faut attendre.

– Est ce qu'on peut le voir demanda Rebekah

-il n'est pas encore réveillé vous êtes...

– Sa soeur

– Très bien, mais allez si seul. Tu peux rentrer chez toi Alex.

Elle hocha la tête et partit directement son un regard vers Damon. Il ne comprit pas sa réaction, mais après leur dispute il savait qu'il lui fallait du temps.

Soufflant épuiser de cette journée il appela Han.

– alors raconte répondit Han directement

– pour l'instant son état est stable, il sait fait titré dessus

– Damon tu sais que ce n'est pas une coïncidence

– je sais. Il faut que vous partiez, prend tout ce qui faut. On de retrouve à l'appartement c'est l'endroit le plus sur. Je vais demandé à Alex d'enregistrer Klaus sous un faux nom, pour plus de sécurité.

– très bien sois prudent

– toi aussi

…...

Après l'appelle de Damon, Han informa son frère de l'affaire et de leur départ

– Tu pense que c'était les hommes de Franck hier soir demanda Sam

– Ce n'est pas une coïncidence en tout cas. Si c'est bien eux on va pas tarder à avoir des problèmes

– On devrait bouger maintenant

– Va chercher l'argent et du matériel je m'occupe de la fille fit Han

– Et pourquoi pas l'inverse

– Avec ton tact naturel tu risquerais de l'effrayer

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère le temps de répondre qu'il monta cogner à la porte de Rebekah. C'est là que Bonnie c'était endormi hier. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il fessait encore sombre vu que les rideaux longeaient toute la largeur de la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre. Devait-il la réveiller délicatement, elle prendrait peur. Ouvrir les rideaux? Non il n'oserait pas? Damon était en train de le mettre dans une situation vraiment délicate. Ce qui l'énerva. Il ouvrit donc la porte doucement et fut choqué en découvrant le lit complètement vide. Paniquer il vérifia la salle de bain mais rien

« Non elle a osé»

– Putain, Sam elle s'est tiré cria t-il

– Quoi comment sa

– Elle a sauté par la fenêtre

– Merde cette fille est folle

– Dépêche toi il faut la rattraper

Les deux hommes monta le plus rapidement possible dans la voiture après avoir charger le coffre.

…...

Essoufflé et à bout de souffle Bonnie courait, courait sans regarder derrière elle malgré la douleur de sa blessure. Malgré le sang qui s'échappait d'elle, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. C'était peut être une occasion pour elle, de s'enfuir. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne savait pas si la maison était encore visible, ni où elle se retrouvait, la seule solution pour elle s'était de courir sans jamais s'arrêter. De plus en plus qu'elle accélérait, de plus en plus, elle prenait espoir. Mais son rêve ne dura que peu quand elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture venir vers elle mais pas de derrière mais de devant. Un énorme 4x4 Nissan noir se mit à accélérer en la voyant. Elle s'arrêta net paniquer, elle resta immobile alors que son cauchemar se rapprocher sans scrupule. Elle ne comprit pas comment avaient ils pu la rattrapé alors que la maison était dans l'autre sens. Sa tête se mit à tourner et ses jambes ne répondit pu. Quand l voiture fut à bonne distance elle perçu enfin les visages des personnes à bord et ne reconnu aucun de ses kidnappeurs. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin et qu'elle vit un des hommes pointer son arme sur elle, elle me mit à courir le plus vide possible évitant un premier tire. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette force dans ses jambes alors qu'une minute plus tôt, elle allait s'écrouler. Un second coup de feu retenti et elle l'évita à nouveau. Mais jusqu'à quand pourra t-elle. Quand rien de pire pouvait lui arriver, elle se prit le pied dans une branche par terre et trébucha par terre. Pour elle c'était la fin maintenant. La voiture s'était arrêté en face d'elle et elle regarda l'homme blond en face pointa son arme chargé près à tirer mais au lieu de ça, il tomba net à ses pieds venant à son tour de se faire tirer dessus trois balle dans la poitrine. Rapidement celui qui conduisait la voiture sorti mais se cacher derrière la portiére et un combat s'engager entre lui et les deux autres derrière Bonnie qui n'était d'autre que Sam et Han. Bonnie était paralysé par terre, ne savant pas quoi faire et ne bougea plus. Voyant son trouble Sam fit signe à Han de le couvrir et couru jusqu'à la jeune femme.

– Allez lève toi, monte dans la voiture cria t-il à son attention

Une grande hésitation se fit ressentir chez Bonnie qui se demandait si s'était une bonne idée de partir avec eux. Pourquoi pas mourir maintenant de toute façon ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

– Bonnie cria t-il à nouveau

Surpris, elle ne se débattit pas lorsqu'il prit son bras et l'entraîna le plus rapidement possible dans la voiture.

– Démarre Han

…...

Enfoui sous un tas de document, Elena était toujours en train de réfléchir à son affaire. Cherchant un quelconque lien entre les différents braquages et Bonnie Bennett. Elle en avait conclue que c'était une personne qui était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle sortit ensuite de son bureau passablement énervé. Dans son travail, elle avait la réputation d'être un vrai tyran et garce avec tout le monde. Chose qui ne la dérangeait pas beaucoup puisqu'elle était respecté de tout le monde et que tout le monde exécuter toujours ses ordres sans bronché. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait réussi à se hisser en haut de la hiérarchie policière grâce à son caractère et son travail toujours bien fait.

– Josh alors se propriétaire? Demanda t-elle

– Personne

– Comment sa personne

– Ce numéro est enregistré sous aucune identité. La puce est active et fonctionne mais n'appartient à personne

– C'est sûrement les puces de contre façon. Très bien, essaye de savoir de ou à était passé le dernier appel avec ce numéro.

Il hocha à la tête et ce remis au travail. Elena se dirigea ensuite vers Lisa.

– Tu as les vidéo

– Oui, mais regarde on ne distingue pas leurs visage.

En effet en voyait très bien la fourgonnette déposer les quatre hommes devant la banque avant de filer mais ils avaient tous la tête baissées même le conducteur ce qui ne permettait pas de les reconnaître.

– Elle date de quand celle la

– Hier matin

– Et les autres vidéo des quatre autres braquages

– Toujours pareille sauf que ce n'est pas la même voiture à chaque fois. J'ai relevé les matricules des voitures et c'est tous des voiture volé ou sans propriétaire enregistrer.

Elena fronça les sourcils et serra les poings énervé qu'il n'obtient rien. Elle reprit à nouveau la vidéo en boucle 2, 3, 4 fois et un détail interpella

– Là stoppe, revient en arrière avant que la voiture démarre, zoom précisément sur le chauffeur et met en mode ralenti, plus bas... plus à gauche, stop c'est parfait

Lisa remarqua également le détail et s'exclama

– C'est une fille

Effectivement, avant de démarrer le chauffeur tourna brusque sa tête vers la gauche pour regarder dans le rétroviseur, des mèches de cheveux s'échappa à ce moment la de la casquette qu'elle portait.

– Lisa zoom au maximum sur le rétroviseur

Elle s'exécuta, l'image n'était pas très claire mais suffisant pour copier l'image dans la base de la police et obtenir une identité si elle possédait un casier judiciaire mais ça Elena en était persuadé

– Je l'ai s'écria Lisa Rebekah Michealson

Le sourire revint s'afficher sur le visage d'Elena. À présent ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de découvrir ses complices et retrouver Bonnie.

**Voilà Voilà qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Un moment Bamon à venir dans la suite qui risque de vous plaire tout comme un affrontement **

**ELENA VS REBEKAH.**

**BISOU BISOU **


	5. Chapter 5: Complication

**Hello Hello voici le chapitre 5. Un chapitre beaucoup plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Cette histoire est vraiment un régal pour moi. Complètement à l'opposer de la série et le faire partager est encore plus génial.**

**Un grand Merci à Bamon Guest pour ton Reviews. **

**Bon aller BONNE LECTURE. **

Après quelque minute, Han avait finalement réussi à sommer le type du 4x4. Ils s'engagèrent à présent dans les rues de Brooklyn.

– C'était Alexander fit Han à son frère

– Un des hommes de Franck, oui je l'ai reconnu. Je ne sais pas ce que Klaus à pufaire mais on est un peu dans la merde

– Sans compter sur la police

Han jeta un coup d'œil à Bonnie à l'arrière qui était encore sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une chose pareille. Les coups de feu résonnait encore dans sa tête et elle revit l'homme qui avait essayé de la tuer par terre bayant dans son sang, mort. Elle se sentit défaillir et capta le regard de Han dans le rétroviseur. Elle voyait une certaine inquiétude dans son regard ce qui la troubla. Elle devrait admettre qu'il lui avait sauver la vie. Il aurait très bien pu la laisser mourir, pour se débarrasser d'un problème, mais au lieu de ça elle était toujours vivante, avec eux. Elle baissa finalement la tête et regarda sa blessure. Étonnamment malgré course, elle ne saignait pas, ce qui la rassura. La voiture s'engagea dans une petite rue étroite et s'arrêta. Bonnie se mit soudainement à paniquer. Et si ils allaient la tuer maintenant. Lorsque sa portière s'ouvrit, elle sursaut et fixa Sam avec peur.

– On ne va pas te faire de mal fit celui ci

Pas rassurer, elle sortit de la voiture et les suivi. Ils montèrent par un escalier de secours qui menait jusqu'à une fenêtre. Han ouvrit la fenêtre sans problème et ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement avec deux sacs. «l'argent » pensa Bonnie

L'appartement de secours. Mais c'était plus l'appartement de Damon qui passait son temps ici. Il n'était pas très grand, une cuisine, un salon, une chambre, une salle de bain. Juste de quoi survive. Chacun vivait éparpillait dans les quatre coins de Manhattan par mesure de sécurité. Han et Sam habitaient séparément tout comme les Michealsons. Rien ne pouvait les relier ensemble. Ils ne se montraient jamais ensemble tout en étant tout le temps ensemble. Ils avaient commencé les braquage pour changer de vie, normalement celui-ci était le dernier de la liste pour le permettre à tous de vivre à nouveau de changer de ville, de pays, de recommencer à zéro. Han et Sam voulaient repartir à Tokyo, refaire leur vie là où elle s'était arrêté. Mais les choses se compliquer beaucoup trop rapidement.

– Tu dois avoir faim non Bonnie? Lui demanda Han

La jeune femme était encore debout devant la fenêtre alors que les deux hommes c'était mis à leur aise, Sam était assis dans le canapé et Han fouillait dans la cuisine. Elle était vraiment surprise de la situation. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle se serait retrouvé enfermé dans une chambre attachée, surtout après sa fuite de ce matin. Ils paraissaient très calme face à la situation.

– Euh... oui beaucoup répondit-elle timidement

Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur le tabouret du bar de la cuisine et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard lui servis un plat avec deux sandwichs.

– Et moi alors s'écria Han

– C'est marqué Rebekah sur mon front

Effectivement c'était toujours Rebekah qui était au petit soin pour eux. Étant la seule fille, il n'hésitait pas à profiter d'elle.

– Si elle t'entendait tu serais mort et puis connaissant Damon son jambon doit sûrement être empoissonné

Bonnie qui avait déjà commencé à manger stoppa net et pâli d'un coup

– Ne l'écoute pas c'est un imbécile mange

Elle se surpris à sourire et apprécier ce petit moment. Les deux frères étaient très agréable, c'était vraiment dur de penser que c'était des criminels. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il la traiterait de cette façon.

Quelque minute plus tard la serrure de la porte se fit entendre et Damon entra dans l'appartement. L'atmosphère détendant disparu, la peur et l'inquiétude refis son apparition pour Bonnie.

Aussitôt que son regard croisa celui du brun, une décharge la traversa lui fessant reprendre ses esprits et lui rappelant qu'elle s'était fait kidnapper.

– Alors, Klaus demanda aussitôt Sam

Troublé par la présence de Bonnie, il prit un moment avant de la quitter du regard, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux frères, trouvant son habitude envers la jeune femme de plus en plus bizarre.

– Rebekah est resté avec lui, elle ne voulait pas partir fini-t-il par dire

Damon très observateur remarqua que le t-shirt blanc de Bonnie était couvert de terre et également les armes de Sam et Han posés sur la table.

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé

– Frank a envoyé ses hommes nous dire un petit bonjour expliqua Sam

– Et comme elle s'était échappé, elle c'est retrouvé au milieu comme cible fit Han en montrant Bonnie

– Échappé comment? Vous étiez sensé la surveiller déclara durement Damon

– J'ai sauté par la fenêtre intervient Bonnie qui ne supporter pas qu'on parlait comme si elle n'était pas là. C'était peu être risqué de parler et de montrer sa présence, mais elle s'en foutait, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre

– Et je recommencerai tant que vous ne me laisserez pas partir

Tous furent étonner de son courage et de son culot. Osait tenir tête à 3 hommes armées, il en fallait.

– Ta blessure c'est ré-ouverte demanda simplement Damon

– Non

– Très bien, il faut changer le pansement par mesure de sécurité. La salle de bain se trouve à ta gauche.

Son regard et sa voix se fit très insistant et dur voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait obéir.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain. Mais elle savait que c'était un prétexte pour qu'ils puissent parler. Elle ne ferma donc pas totalement la porte et ouvrit l'eau de la baignoire

– Comment elle a pu sauter d'une fenêtre? Fit Damon

– Elle était dans la chambre de Rebekah se n'est pas très haut et en plus il y a le toit du garage en dessous expliqua Han

– Pourquoi les hommes de Frank, on voulu la tuer

– Si on le savait répondit Sam

– Toutes ses questions, c'est seulement Klaus qui pourra y répondre déclara Han

Damon se posa dans le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Normalement à cette heure, il aurait dû être à Londres démarrant sa nouvelle vie. Non pas avec un chef de la mafia sur le dos et un kidnapping.

– Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle Damon demanda Han

– On ne va pas la tuer

Bonnie qui écoutait depuis le début et sentait son cœur manquer un battement.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle, tu sais qu'elle ira parler à la police, on est fini si c'est le cas. Fit Han

– Je ne sais pas Ok s'énerva Damon

– Je sais qu'on risquerait de finir en prison, je sais tous ça. Mais ne me demandait pas de tuer une innocente, d'ailleurs ne me demander plus rien, j'en ai mare de prendre les décision.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua la porte épuiser par tous se stress, par toutes ses histoires qui aurai dû être simple. Han comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Damon, depuis toujours, ils se reposaient tous sur lui. C'était lui qui prenait les décisions, les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Il avait été amené à faire des choix pour leur sécurité, pour sa famille, des choix difficiles qu'aucun être humain ne devrait faire. Et maintenant il en avait simplement mare.

Bonnie de son côté fini par ce déshabiller et entra dans la baignoire. Elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pu quoi penser. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Elle se mit soudainement à grogner énervait. Pourquoi ressentait elle une certaine reconnaissance pour eux et de la pitié. Si elle avait bien compris, c'était ce Klaus qui lui avait tiré dessus qui maintenant était à l'hôpital à cause se Franck qui à envoyé ses hommes les tuer, elle y compris. Depuis son réveille, ils ne s'étaient pas montrés violent avec elle. Ils luiavaient sauvé la vie. Alors allait elle dire la vérité à la police.

...

Elena n'avait pas tardé pour lancer un avis de recherche sur Rebekah Michealson. Elle avait fait des recherches sur elle et sa vie. Et avait appris que son frère avait fait de la prison, à l'âge de 16ans. La jeune femme avait été placé dans une famille d'accueil. Mais c'était enfui et personne ne l'avait retrouvé. Leur parent était mort depuis bien longtemps et Klaus avait toujours pris soins de sa soeur. Jusqu'à ce soir au elle s'était fait violer. En lisant le rapport, Elena eut une pointe de compassion pour elle. Mais l'élimina rapidement. Dans son métier on ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Chacun avait une histoire et ses problèmes. Est-ce une raison suffisante pour pousser quelqu'un à faire le mal. Non chacun était maître de son destin. Chacun fait ses propres choix et même si, des facteurs nous pousse à prendre des décisions difficile, il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir sans prendre la mauvaise direction. Tout était une question de volonté. Apparemment Rebekah était une pro pour se cacher. Mais Elena n'en croyait pas un mot. Personne ne peux fermement rester cacher définitivement. Si elle n'a jamais était retrouvé c'est que personne n'avait denier la chercher. Elle se demandait comment avait elle pu s'en sortir pendant toutes ses années? Avait-elle était aider? Il n'était pas facile de garder une certaine stabilité dans sa vie a New-york, construire une vie sans rien, ni argent ni maison, ni papier était encore plus difficile. Elle commençait à mieux comprendre le motif des voles. Perdu dans une multitude de question et de déduction, elle n'entendit pas immédiatement les coups à sa porte.

– Entrer cria t-elle

Lisa fit son apparition avec un lège sourire.

– Bonne nouvelle, une personne correspondant à la description de Rebekah Michealson à l'hôpital de Manhattan.

– Parfait. Allons y.

Elle récupéra son arme posé pas loin et sortit suivi de son équipe.

...

Elle était aussi à son chevet, serrant sa main désespérément. Elle avait fini par fermer ses yeux, tentant de regagner un peu d'énergie après cette journée et cette nuit agité. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir faire impasse sur tout cela. Elle l'avait pourtant fait durant 5ans. 5ans, ou elle s'était retrouver seul. Malgré que Damon avait toujours était là pour elle. Il avait toujours voulu la préserver elle et Alex. Alex avait réussit à sortir de cette vie mais elle, elle s'était entêter d'attendre son frère. À sa sortie, l'idée du braquage était la solution qui leur permettait de changer de vie. Ils étaient tous d'accord. Alex, elle, Damon, Klaus, Sam et Han. Tous d'accord pour un nouveau départ.

Elle s'était déjà imaginer faire ses études avec Alex, non pas dans la médecin, mais dans l'informatique. Elle avait pensé que Klaus avait compris, qu'elle avait besoin de vivre maintenant.

Mais non, lorsqu'ils avaient du recommencer. Alex avait choisi de vivre loin de son frère et elle, elle était resté. Elle savait qu'elle aurait été incapable de vivre si elle était partie avec Alex. Elle aurait culpabilisé toute sa vie. Elle culpabilisait maintenant de ne pas avoir pu le faire changer et l'éloigner des problèmes. Mais était-ce vraiment son rôle après tout? Elle ne c'était jamais plein de rien, c'était sûrement pour cela que Klaus ne remarquait pas qu'elle souffrait. Elle fut réveillée par la porte de la chambre. L'infirmière, lui demanda de quitter la chambre quelque instant, pour je ne sais pas qu'elle contrôle. Elle ne l'avait pas trop écouté fatigué. En sortant elle se dirigea vers un distributeur pour un café quand son téléphone ne mis à sonner.

– Halo

– Beka c'est moi

– Je sais que c'est toi Han ton numéro s'affiche

– Comme va t-il

– Toujours pas réveillais

– Tu veux qu'on passe de prendre, une bonne douche ne te fera pas de mal.

– Je ne veux pas...

– Le laisser seul, oui je sais. Sam restera avec lui pendant que je t'emmène.

Elle hésita quelque instant mais accepta

– D'accord, j'ai un tête affreuse en plus

– Je parie que t'es toujours aussi belle

Elle sourit légèrement flatté.

– On t'attend sur le parking fit t-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle bu son café avant de se rediriger vers la chambre de Klaus. Elle longea le long couloir. Épuiser. Elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir dormir une journée entière...

Au même moment Elena pénétra dans l'hôpital suivi de Lisa et Josh. Ils avaient eu vraiment de la chance qu'un agent se trouvait sur place. La description de Rebekah avait été transmis à tous les policiers, une question de temps avant que ça soit transmis à la télévision. Elle n'aimait pas que les médias se mêle de ses affaires mais parfois ils étaient d'une aide importante. À cette heure, elle voulait que l'affaire soit vite règles. Le temps semblait jouer en sa faveur. Il a fallu 2 secondes seulement le temps que Lisa parle à la femme de l'accueil. 2 secondes ou Elena tourna sa tête vers la gauche. 2 secondes et elle croisa le regard de Rebekah Michealson. Rebekah en voyant la police entrer c'était figé sur place, ne s'attendant pas à les voir. Les deux jeunes femme se regardèrent. Et elle sut qu'elle savait et Elena sur qu'elle savait également. Il ne restait qu'une seul chose à faire. Sans perdre de temps, Rebekah se mit à courir dans le sens inverse, Elena à ses trousses. Elle s'engouffra par la porte de secours et descendit les escaliers à une vitesse ahurissante. Allaitant, ses cheveux rebondissait sur ses épaules à chaque marche qu'elle sautait. Mais Elena était coriace, elle l'entendait très bien se reprocher d'elle rapidement "criant police arrêtez". La jeune femme ouvrit la porte qui menait sur le parking souterrain sans s'arrêter de courir.

– Police arrêter maintenant où je tire fit Elena juste derrière elle.

Par le son de sa voix, Rebekah ou évaluer la distance a laquelle elle de trouver et donc la distance de son tire. Elle s'arrêta donc les deux mains en l'air.

– Ne bougez pas

Elena se rapprocha d'elle toujours son arme pointer.

– Retournez vous

Chose que Rebekah fit mais elle ne s'attendait pas au coup de pied de la jeune femme qui envoya balader son arme. Surpris elle réagit rapidement pour éviter le coup de poing et la frappa en premier. Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser, Rebekah répliqua également, elle cala le second coup d'Elena et frappa son ventre de son genoux. Qui se retrouva à genoux gémissant de douleur. Rebekah profita de cette occasion pour se remettre à courir. Elena se releva rapidement récupéra son arme et couru à nouveau derrière elle. La lumière du jour l'accueilli à la sortir du parking et Rebekah s'arrêta quelque seconde juste devant l'entrer de l'hôpital pour trouver une solution. Elle vit Elena couvrir à nouveau vers elle et elle se sentit piégé. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et vu aussi d'autre policier sortir de l'hôpital. Voilà c'était la fin se dit-elle. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Une voiture s'arrêta précipitamment devant elle. Voyant le visage de Han son cœur ce remis à battre correctement

– Allé monte

Elle s'exécuta rapidement et la voiture s'élança sur la route sans faire attention au nombreux pitons qui s'écarta de justesse de la route...

...

Après avoir fini, Bonnie s'enroula dans une serviette qui était suspendue et reconnu immédiatement l'odeur de Damon. Elle était toujours troublée par lui. Elle était troublée par son habitude. Après quelque seconde de réflexion, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun vêtement pour se changer. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, mais plus personne se trouvait dans le salon. Il n'était quand même pas partir la laissant seul. Non ils n'étaient pas aussi stupide. Elle se demanda quoi faire, et se trouva bien conne a ce moment.

– Damon appela t-elle timidement

c'était vraiment bizarre de l'appelait par son prénom.

– Damon répéta t-elle plus fort

Il sortit de sa chambre et lorsqu'il vit son visage derrière la porte toute sa colère disparu d'un coup.

– Euh...je..n'ai pas de vêtement

Il sourit amuser et retourna chercher des vêtements de Rebekah. Il revint ensuite cogna à la porte de la salle de bain et la trouva assi sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passer. Pourquoi il ressentait autant de sensation juste en la regardant. Son regard s'attarda sur ses jambes chose que Bonnie remarqua. Elle rougit face à son regard et se senti gêné. Il lui tendit les vêtements et sorti précipitamment de la salle de bain. Elle se changea et sorti aussi de la salle de bain. Elle le retrouva dans le salon.

– Il..faudrait changer le.. pansement fit elle timidement

Toujours sans répondre il se redirigea vers la salle de bain et elle le suivi. Elle reprit place sur le rebord de la baignoire. Damon vint s'acroupir en face d'elle et remonta son t-shirt. Les points de suture ne c'étaient pas ré-ouvert malgré son saut, ce qui était bon signe. Les gestes de Damon étaient très lentes et quelque peu agréable. Sa main posé sur son ventre la fit frissonner et elle ne le quitta pas du regard.

– Je n'irai pas parler à la police. Lâcha t-elle d'un coup brisant quelque peu le charme du moment.

Terminant le pansement, Damon leva les yeux vers elle seulement au dernier moment.

– Je ne te tuerai pas fit il simplement

– Mais je ne te crois pas et ne te fait pas confiance. Alors,comment on fait Bonnie?

– Je...je ne sais pas

– Parfaitement, tu ne sais pas et je ne sais pas non plus.

Sa voix était dur et sèche, plus qu'il le voulait. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était piégé, tous. Elle ici avec eux, lui avec elle refusant de la tuer. Ils se regardèrent longtemps sans qu'aucun ne veulent baisser les yeux.

– Laisse moi te montrer que tu peux avoir confiance

Elle fut aussi suprise que lui d'avoir dit ça. Un combat venait de commencer à cet instant entre sa raison et son coeur. L'un lui criait qu'elle était folle et l'autre lui disait que Damon pouvait lui apporter quelque chose, quoi? Elle ne savait pas. Quelque chose l'attirait dans ses yeux. Ce bleu électrique qui se montrait dur impassible, mais cacher également une grande tristesse. Une tristesse qu'elle avait déjà vu lorsqu'elle se regardait dans un miroir

– Comment demanda t-il

Ça elle ne le savait pas.

– Je ne le sait pas encore

Troublé par ses aveux. Damon sorti de la salle de bain. La laissant seul. Perdu...

...

Arrivé à l'appartement, ils entrèrent essoufflé mais surtout Rebekah après sa course poursuite. Quand elle vit Damon, elle se jeta dans ses bras, soulagé. Il ne compris pas ce qui ce passer, mais la serra affectueusement.

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé demanda t-il

– Les flics répondit Sam

– Je me suis retrouvé encercler et poursuit par une d'entre elle.

– Comme sa poursuivit?

– Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu entrer et lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle a sorti son arme, je me suis enfui avec elle a mes trousses.

Damon fixa son visage et remarqua un léger bleu au coin de son oeil droite.

– Tu t'es battu

– Ouais c'est une dure a cuir cette femme.

– Comment ils ont su s'écria Damon

Il interrogea tout le monde dans la pièce ,mais personne ne savait quoi répondre. Personne ne savait.

– Oh mon dieu Klaus, il faut y retourner se leva précipitamment Rebekah.

Elle l'avait complètement oubli

– Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai demandé à Alex de l'enregistrer sous un faux nom

– S'il reconnaisse son visage déclara Han

Ils étaient tous perdu, ne savant pas quoi faire. Rebekah était au bord des larmes, et la peur se lissait dans les yeux de chacun. Ils regardèrent Damon, espérant qu'il allait trouver une solution. Parce que c'était ce que Damon faisait toujours, il trouvait des solutions à chaque problème. C'était lui le Chef de la bande, c'était son rôle. Mais à cet instant il était submergé par toutes cette histoires et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Certes mais ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisse abattre.

– Rebekah calme toi, tout va bien se passer. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu t'identifier ni ce qui va ce passer ,mais on va faire ce qu'on fait toujours. On improvise et garde le contrôle de la situation. Han est ce qu'ils ont vu vos visages.

– Non je ne pense pas.

– Très bien débarrassez vous de la voiture, c'est plus prudent

– Quoi non pas celle la répliqua Sam.

– Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de brûler toutes nos voitures continua t-il

Tous le Regarda avec insistance amuser et agacer

– Ça ne vous fait rien à vous.

aucune réponse que des regards noir.

– C'est bon très bien je me tait.

– Tu pourra t'en acheter une autre lui fit son frère.

– Ouais c'est sa

-Appelle Alex, Rebekah, elle comprendra la situation.

Il attrapa sa veste et ses clés de voiture se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrer.

– Ou est ce que tu vas

– Voir un vieil ami...

– Bon Sam allons brûler ta voiture...

…...

– Cette garce ne t'as pas rater...

Lisa était en train de mettre de la glace sur l'œil d'Elena qui était dans une fureur noire. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même, d'avoir laissé échappa leur seule chance de trouver Bonnie et le reste de la bande. Elle voulait jouer sur l'effet de surprise ,mais maintenant qu'elle était au courant de tout, ses complices le seront également. Ils vont peu être quitter la ville? Tuer Bonnie? Elle avait commis une erreur en sous-estimant l'ennemi

– Qui est elle allé voir à l'hôpital

– Un certain Maurice Fontela

– Peu t-on parler à ce Maurice

– Non il est arrivé hier soir, blessure par balle. Le médecin nous appellera lorsqu'il sera apte a être interrogé

– Très bien, concernant les deux personnes dans la voiture

– On n'a pas pu les identifier

– La plaque d'immatriculation?

– Non trop rapide, on c'est juste que c'est une lamborghini noir

– Très bien donc on n'a rien cria Elena.

Elle souffla pendant un instant et ce repris

– Je veux tout ce que vous pouvez savoir sur Rebekah et Klaus Michealson. Tout depuis leur naissance, des gens pareil arrive toujours à faire parler d'eux. Amis, famille, s'ils ont fait quelque chose dans le passer se n'est pas seul. C'est clair pour tout le monde. Lisa lance un avis de recherche publiquement. Il ne pourront pas rester cacher longtemps.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

– Tu devrais te reposer lui fit Lisa

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis le début de l'affaire.

– Appelle moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit

Lisa était une de ses rares personne qu'elle pouvait considérer comme son ami. Elle n'en avez pas et ne cherchait pas non plus à en avoir. Elle sortit du bâtiment. Le soleil commencer à ce coucher et le vent glacial vint de mêler à ses cheveux brun. Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Pas qu'un seul

…...

Bonnie avait tout entendu et ne savait pas comment réagir. Devrait-elle être contente que la police soit à ses traces? Oui c'était la chose la plus normale à faire. Mais elle ne l'était pas.

«oh mon dieu j'ai le syndrome de Stockholm» pensa t-elle

Non elle n'était pas amoureuse de son kidnappeur c'était insensé. Elle avait juste cette intuition, cette petite voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas la solution d'aller parler à la police. Elle sorti finalement de la salle de bain. Et tomba sur Rebekah. Elle la dévisagea ne savant pas quoi dire.

– Tu...tu devrais mettre de la glace sur ton œil fit la jeune métisse

Elle était surprise d'elle même d'avoir dit sa et Rebekah encore plus surprise.

– Tu as faim lui demanda la blonde

– Non merci

Bonnie n'avait plus conscience du temps, quel heure était t-il? Quelle jours? Quelle date? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et resta debout quelque instant.

– Assis toi lui fit Rebekah

Timidement, elle se posa sur la canapé. Sa blessure lui fessait moins mal mais était toujours présente. Quoi dire? Quoi faire? Se serait vraiment bizarre de s'engager dans une discutions avec une des personnes qui vous avez enlever non?

– Je suis désolé Bonnie

Rebekah s'assit a coté qu'elle. Et Bonnie la regarda confuse

– Je suis désolé que mon frère t'es tiré dessus, que tu te sois retrouvé dans cette situation.

Normalement elle aurait dit non "ça n'est pas de ta faute" chose que les gens répète souvent lorsque quelqu'un s'excuse mais là se n'était pas n'importe qui. C'etait son kidnappeur. Du moin pas officielement. Rebekah n'était pas dans la banque ce jour la. Alors oui elle pouvait le dire

– Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, en faite c'est la mienne. J'ai voulu jouer au hero. Si j'avais exécuté les autres, je ne serais pas ici

Une connexion passa entre les deux jeunes femme. On pouvait lire de la sinceriter dans les yeux de chacun. Bonnie savait que son intuition n'était pas mauvaise. Rebekah semblait vraiment gentille et épuisé. elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle menait cegenre de vie.

– Pourquoi demanda soudainement Bonnie

Pourquoi? C'était une très bonne question. Une question qui avait beaucoup de réponse. Trop de réponse.

– Tu sais, on n'a pas toujours la chance de pouvoir mener la vie qu'on veut. Plein de choses fond que tu te retrouves prise au piégé dans un monde sans aucun issus possible, alors tu tentes désespérément de sortir de ce monde pour un nouveau monde qui pour cela il faut passé par la mauvaise direction.

il eut un silence. Un silence reposant pour Rebekah. Elle s'était confié à Bonnie naturellement. Elle s'était confié à leur otage. Mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas une un otage comme une autre. Tout comme Bonnie qui savait à présent qu'elle n'avait rien à craigne d'elle. Les yeux de Rebekah se fermèrent De plus en plus. Elle avait tellement envie de dormir a cet instant.

– Tu va t'enfuir demanda t-elle a Bonnie

– Non rebondit-elle sur d'elle

– Alors je peux me reposer

– Repose toi Rebekah je ne vais nul par

– Je te fais confiance...

…...

Il était à présent 19h00 quand Damon arriva devant une librairie. Plusieurs boutiques commençaient à fermer comme celui là. Les stores étaient déjà abaissés.

– C'est fermé fit un homme lorsqu'il pénétra dans les lieux

– Pas pour moi

– Vous êtes sourd, j'ai dit que c'est fermé

– Je ne crois pas non

– Partez sinon j'appelle la police. l'homme qu'une vingtaine années sorti de son comptoir et cemis en face de Damon l'air menaçant.

– Appelle, tu pourras leur expliquer le petit compartiment cacher sous le comptoir dévoila ta petite collection personne de substance pas très apprécié chez les flics.

Ils se défirent tu regards avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre

– Salvatore enfoiré ça fait un baille

– À qu'il dit tu mon cher Stefan

– Est ce qui t'emmène

– Klaus

Stefan souffla comprenant. Ils s'étaient rencontré il y a 5ans. À l'époque, Damon était un peu accro à la drogue. Il en consommer souvent pour ne pas flancher et Stefan était son fournisseur. Sous ses airs de parfait garçon sage et bien élevé c'était le dealer le plus connu de tout New-York. C'était le seul qui arrivé à vous écrire une thèse sur la philosophie de l'âme tout en vous vendant de la cocaïne. Il vendait peu être de la drogue mais il le fessait correctement. Chose illogique vu qu'en vendre c'était déjà pas correct. Sa politique c'était interdit au mineur sauf exception qu'il y a 5ans avec lui.

– J'image que tu sais ce qui c'est passé avec Franck questionna Damon

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait exactement mais je sais qu'il a grave merdait sur ce coup.

– Merdait dans quel sens

– Dans le sens ou sa lui à coûter une balle.

– Développe

– Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il devait beaucoup d'argent à Franck. Mais tu connais Klaus, il a toujours quelque chose à prouver

– Au lieu de donner l'argent se fils de pute et parti encore en perdre et devoir encore plus.

– Ce n'est pas tout

L'expression du visage de Stefan ne rassurer pas Damon qui savait qu'il n'allez pas aimer la suite.

– Tu te souvient de Hayley

– La fille de Franck

– Klaus...l'aurait mise enceinte

– Quoi?

– Je ne sais pas si c'est vrais

– Bordel Michealson tu mérite que je t'étrangle de mes propres main.

Damon s'appuya les deux mains contre le comptoir, pour reprendre ses esprits. Cette histoire était de pire en pire, entre la police et Franck qui devrait qu'il plus craindre.

– Je suis désole mon pote s'il y a quoi que soi que je puise faire

– Non ça va aller il y a assez de personne mêlée à tout sa. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à en finir

– Tu c'est ce qu'on dit "l'homme fort est celui qui remporte la victoire sur lui même"

Damon sourit et pris son ami une dernier fois dans ses bras

– Merci pour ton aide

Il se dirigea vers la sorti mais Stefan l'interpella

– Fait attention Damon, Franck est un homme sans pitié et c'est un homme dangereux.

– Tu sais ce qu'on dit "ne regarde ni en avant, ni en arrière, regarde en toi-même, sans peur ni regret"

C'est sur cette dernière parole que Damon d'aventure dans les rue de New-york. Il lui fallait absolument un verre pour diriger toute cette histoire. après quelque minute de voiture, il entra dans un bar pas loin de central park. C'était plutôt calme, pas de musique bruyante, ni trop de personne. ce qu'il lui fallait pour réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer, les autres serait la et Bonnie aussi. Cette fille le rendrait fou. Il l'avait pourtant kidnapper, presque tuer. Comment pouvait t-elle croire qu'il allait lui faire confiance. Il s'était montré trop gentille avec elle. Et ça allait changé. Il ne voulait pas la tuer mais peu être que c'était la solution. "non non" Cria sa conscience. Lorsqu'il s'assit au bar il commanda un verre de whisky et le bu d'un trait. Un deuxième pareil puis un troisième

– Attention vous avez que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé

Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme assis un fauteuil plus loin, lui souriant. Il était fatigué et dans un piteuse état un peu de compagnie ne lui ferrait pas de mal. En plus elle était pas mal du tout.

– C'est aussi dangereux de boire seul

– Encore plus accompagné

Il se déplaça le premier et s'assit à coté d'elle commandant au passage un autre verre.

– Alors qu'est ce qui vous déprime à se point demanda t-elle

– J'ai l'air d'être déprimé

– Un homme aussi beau que vous seul dans un bar qui n'attire pas grand monde, s'enfilant une bouteille de whisky, oui j'en conclu que vous êtes déprimé.

– Vous êtes flic souria t-il

Elle porta son verra à sa bouche toute en souriant également

– Ça se pourrait bien. Vous vous êtes disputer avec votre femme

– C'est votre façon de demander si je suis célibataire

– Si je voulais le savoir je vous l'aurais demandé directement

Il ne sut quoi dire et rébus un autre verre

– Non juste une mauvaise journée et oui je suis célibataire. Je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous. Que fait une ravissante femme comme vous dans un bar qui n'attire personne avec un verre à la main.

– Mauvaise journée.

– Fessons en sorte que la soirée sois meilleure.

Quelque heure plus tard. Damon rentra dans l'appartement de son inconnue sans lâcher ses lèvres. Sa main caressant ses hanches la plaquant contre le mur. Il délaissa sa bouche pour son cour et murmura à son oreille

– Dit moi ton prénom

– Elena et toi

Il ne répondit pas et repris possession de ses lèvres. Elle ne protesta pas et l'entraîna directement dans la chambre...


	6. Chapter 6: Sauvetage

**Hello voici le chapitre 6. Ah la la j'espère que vous aimez. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. C'est toujours un vrai plaisir de lire des commentaire aussi gentils. **

**MERCI MERCI MERC **

Lorsque Alex arriva ce matin là à l'hôpital, elle fut immédiatement convoqué dans le bureau de son chef. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il ne convoquait jamais personne, les rares fois c'était vraiment pour des choses grave. La boule au ventre, elle entra dans son bureau

– Vous avez demandé à me parler.

– Assis toi Alex

Elle s'exécuta et elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas

– Ton ami c'est réveillé

– Vraiment quand ça? s'enthousiasma t-elle

– Dans la nuit. Passons les détails. Tu as bien enregistrer ce patient comme étant Maurice Fondela?

– Oui c'est son prénom et son nom

– La jeune femme qui était avec toi hier, c'est présenté comme étant sa soeur c'est bien ça

– Oui répondit-elle timidement

Sa boule au ventre augmenta de plus en plus. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et se força au maximum à garder son calme et ne pas montrer son trouble et sa peur.

– La police est venu me voir affirmant que la soeur de ce monsieur serait impliqué dans un braquage de banque qui a eu lieu il y a quelques jours.

– Quoi comment? Un braquage? Non il y a erreur, c'est impossible.

Elle prit son air le plus choqué et outré pour rester crédible.

– Ce n'est pas tout, tu dis également que cette fille serait sa soeur, mais elle s'appelle Rebekah Michealson.

– Euh...et bien en faite ce n'est pas sa soeur... Ils sont amis, des amis proche et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir si elle n'était pas de la même famille. Je suis désolé chef.

– Je comprend. La police veut interrogé ce Maurice pour leur enquête. Je ne sais pas si votre ami a participé à ce braquage mais sais-tu quelque chose Alex?

– Non, monsieur je ne sais rien mentit-elle

– Je l'espère, sinon les conséquences pourront être très grave. Je serai dans l'obligation de te renvoyer.

Elle fut surpris du ton qu'il avait employé. Lui qui était habituellement si calme en toute circonstance.

– Oui monsieur je comprend

– Très bien, tu seras interrogé également par l'inspecteur Gilbert. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Elle sortit de suite, serrant les poings. Si la police connaissait l'identité de Rebekah, quand était-il pour les autres? Elle devait appeler Damon et lui expliquer toute la situation. Elle essaya de garder son calme, mais elle était paniqué à l'idée de se faire interroger. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne pour cacher ses sentiments et mentir. Surtout à la police...

…...

Elena émergea doucement de sa nuit. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et ne fut pas surpris de ne plus trouver l'homme qui avait partagé son lit. Se n'était pas dans ses habitudes les coups d'un soir, mais hier soir l'occasion était trop tentante pour être refuser, de plus celui lui avait permis de se détacher de son travail durant quelque heure. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement aveuglé par la lumière du soleil à travers les rideaux. Elle prit directement son téléphone et vu deux appels manqué de Lisa. Tellement fatigué elle ne l'avait même pas entendu sonner. Elle la rappela donc immédiatement.

– Salut il y a du nouveau fit directement Lisa

– Je t'écoutes

– Maurice Fontela c'est réveillé.

– J'arrive toute suite...

…...

Il était très tôt ce matin lorsque Damon pénétra dans son appartement. Comme à son habitude, il était parti avant le réveil de sa compagne de la nuit dernière. C'était une nuit comme une autre, une fille comme une autre qu'il n'allait sûrement jamais revoir. Il devrait quand même avouer que cette petite escapade lui avait permis de s'évader quelque heure du monde qui l'entouré. Avec tout ce qui se passé, la fuite n'était pas envisageable, tout comme de se montrer faible. Les difficultés étaient multiples et dangereux. Mais il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de craindre la vie. En entrant il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Bonnie endormi sur son canapé. Il ferma la porte brutalement sans vraiment le vouloir et elle fut immédiatement réveillée par le bruit.

– Où est Rebekah demanda t-il directement

– Dans ta chambre, elle dort. Répondit-elle encore mal réveillé

Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et elle avait dormi seulement avec la petite robe blanche de Rebekah que Damon lui avait donné la veille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Il se sentait défaillir face à se sourire timide mais il se repris rapidement. Cette fille n'était rien d'autre qu'un problème.

Il la détourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Bonnie s'assit à nouveau et souffla. Quelque chose avait changé. Sa façon de la regarder avait changé. Son visage était renfermé, froid et dur. Il ne tarda pas à revenir rapidement vérifiant juste que Rebekah dormait bien. Bonnie sentit une vague de sentiment la traverser de si beau matin tout ça à cause de Damon.

– Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue, mais tu vas arrêter immédiatement lui fit-il

– Je ne comprend pas

– Personne n'était là, Rebekah c'est endormi, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici. C'était une occasion pour toi.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, l'intonation de sa voix la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de Rebekah comme de Sam ou Han, mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire la même chose sur lui. Il avait peu être changé d'avis, elle allait peu être mourir. Elle aurait peut être du s'échapper hier, fuir le plus loin possible.

– Répond moi

– Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance

– C'est stupide de ta part.

Sa voix sonnait comme une gifle pour elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle sentit une colère monter en elle et elle explosa.

– Oui je suis stupide, stupide d'avoir pensé que peut être vous n'étiez pas des criminels sans coeur et sans aucune pitié. Je me suis fait tirer dessus., j'ai failli mourir. J'ai sauté d'une fenêtre, pour me faire à nouveau tirer dessus. Et pourtant je suis toujours là. J'aurai pu m'échapper, tu sais le temps qu'il m'aurait fallu pour tous vous balancer. 5 minutes, mais non je suis là. J'ai dormi sur un putain de canapé à mourir de froid alors que oui j'aurai pu très bien rentrer chez moi dans mon lit bien au chaud. Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms, me menacer, me tuer de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre

Elle avait parlé sans baisser les yeux ni sans trembler. Elle avait encore une fois montrer son courage en s'opposant à lui. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa bouche et son regard se perdit à nouveau dans les siens. Pour Bonnie c'était une délivrance totale. Les minutes passèrent dans le silence et un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Damon.

– Très bien, je te laisserai partir quand je jugerai avoir entièrement confiance en toi. Fini t-il par dire simplement.

– Parfait

– Comment va ta blessure

– Je cicatrice vite.

– Bien

Ils se regardèrent encore puis le téléphone de Damon se mit à sonner.

– Alex...

– Il c'est réveillé, tu dois venir le sortir d'ici Damon. La police vas l'interrogé. Mais il est encore faible. Je sais pas quoi faire, ils veulent m'interroger aussi comment se fait-il qu'ils ont démasquer Rebekah.

– Doucement, calme toi Alex. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si on le déplace à la maison, tu pourras le soigner?

– Damon tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire. Ils veulent m'interroger également, mon chef ma clairement dit qu'il allait me renvoyer si j'étais impliqué dans quoi que ce soit.

– Reste Calme, tu n'as rien fait, ils n'ont aucune preuve contre toi. Tu diras simplement que tu connaissais pas vraiment Rebekah et que tu n'étais au courant de rien. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est rester la plus naturelle possible et ne pas stresser

– Facile à dire, je perd tous mes moyen quand je panique

– Ne panique pas. Tout va bien se passer. On viendra récupérer Klaus mais il va devoir avoir des soins ici

– Se n'est pas une petite blessure je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le faire sans les médicaments qui faut

– Je comprend que ça sois difficile, vu ta position c'est trop dangereux

– Non... Je pourrai le faire. Je vais vous aider, après tout vous êtes ma famille

Cela fessait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler ainsi.

– Très bien. Fait en sorte que la voie soit libre, pour qu'on puisse le faire sortir sans problème.

– Ok

– Fait attention.

Elle raccrocha et il reporta son attention sur Bonnie qui bien sur avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention.

– Ne dit surtout pas à Rebekah que Klaus c'est réveillé.

– Euh...oui bien sur

Il reprit son portable et appela Han. Sans un mot de plus, il prit la direction de la salle de bain...

...Chaque être vivant possède des capacités limités que ce soit physiquement ou morale. Chacun possède cette limite qui nous permet de garder au moins un pied dans la réalité et une certaine stabilité mentale. Mais l'homme est cupide et ne sait quand s'arrêter. Il s'acharne encore et toujours plus sans se soucier des répercutions sans se soucier des personnes qui l'entourent. Il ne fait pas que dépasser la limite, il la détruit. Klaus l'avait fait. Il l'avait franchi le soir ou il avait commis son premier meurtre, il l'avait franchie chaque jour lors que son incarcération et encore plus à sortie. Franchi, mais jamais détruit. Du moins c'était ce qu'il penser. À présent elle l'était. Il n'y avait pu de retour en arrière possible, il s'était laisser envahir par son égoïsme sans jamais penser aux autres. Sans jamais pensé à Rebekah. En à peine quelque minute, il avait tout perdu, perdu ce nouveau départ qu'il avait promis à sa soeur. Il avait été lâche, parce qu'il aurait très bien pu s'en sortir et ne pas terminer dans cette état mais il avait abandonné. Ne voulant pu se battre et surtout voir sa Rebekah tout abandonner une fois de plus pou lui. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait sans jamais qu'il s'oppose à elle tant son égoïstes était grand . Quand il s'était réveillé, le flash de tous les événement de sa vie avait défilé devant ses yeux, tels des gifles. Après ça il ne s'était pas rendormi. Le sédatif contre la douleur ne fesait pu effet et il ressentait à nouveau la douleur de chaque partie de son corps. Mais il n'avait pas crié, il acceptait la douleur après tout il le méritait. Le matin après sa longue nuit de remise en question, il fut ravie de voir Alex entrer dans sa chambre.

– Tu va mieux

– Qu'est ce qui se passe Alex

Elle prit place sur la chaise près de son lit et lui pris la main. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux tant

les heures à venir étaient insupportable

– Ils ont réussi à identifier Rebekah

– Quoi?

Il s'était relevé si brusquement qu'il entendit clairement les os de son corps craqué lui arrachant un cri de douleur

– Putain de merde...

– Fait attention ton corps n'est pas encore remis

– Où est-elle?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Mais il y a plus grave, je t'avais enregistré sous un faux nom, et Rebekah est resté avec toi hier maintenant la police veut t'interroger et moi aussi. Déclara t-elle gagner par le stress

Klaus était aussi blême qu'un mort ne s'attendant pas à cela dès son réveil.

– Damon a l'intention de venir de récupérer avant la police.

– Et toi?

– Je suis obligé de rester. Mon travail en dépend. Mais Klaus j'ai tellement peur ça va être de ma faute si vous finissez en prison

– Ne dit pas de bêtise Alex. Ne t'inquiète pas, ne stress pas, tu es au courant de rien et ils n'ont pas de preuve contre toi. Le plus important c'est de ne pas paniquer face à eu.

Elle hocha la tête et serra sa main plus fortement pour lui donner du courage.

– Une infirmière passera dans quelque instant pour te faire tes soins. J'ai remplacé le médicament pour la douleur pas un autre pour t'endormir, pour que le voyage ne soit pas trop douloureux. Normalement tu dois faire des examen ton absence ne sera pas trop bizarre.

Il se mit à sourit en l'écoutant.

– Quoi pourquoi tu rigoles.

– Rien, je me disais juste que tu as bien du sang Salvatore en toi

Elle lui sourit également et envoya un message à Damon.

…...

Il était déjà dans la fourgonnette avec Han et Sam quand il reçu le message d'Alex. Sam avait volé une voiture assez grande pour mettre le lit. La voiture déambula dans les rues new-yorkaise jusqu'au parking souterrain de l'hôpital. Alex les retrouva rapidement et leur donna des tenus d'infirmier. Elle ne resta pas longtemps pour ne pas risquer d'être suspecté.

– Sam tu restes ici et Han tu viens avec moi

– Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois attendre protesta Sam

– Niveau discrétion on a vu mieux le taquina Damon en s'habillant. Une fois prêt, ils prirent l'ascenseur. Le plan était simple, Klaus devait être emmené pour des radios, personne ne trouvera bizarre qu'il sorte de sa chambre, c'est le moment parfait.

Du côté de Klaus comme prévu une infirmière passant, lui administrant tout plein de médicament, vérifiant la plaid ou il c'était fait opérer. Elle lui expliqua qu'il avait plusieurs côte casser, un trou dans l'estomac et une légère entorse de la cheville gauche. Il s'en sortait pas trop mal, même si sa convalescent aller durer quelque semaine. Il regarda la cicatrise qui partait du bas de sa poitrine jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. C'était sûrement la plus grande. Damon et lui s'amuser toujours à faire un concours de cicatrice, avec celui là il était sur de gagner. Pour eux chaque cicatrice était une preuve de leur combat constant contre la vie. Même si quelques fois, souvent même, c'était la preuve de leur connerie. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher les problèmes. Une fois l'infirmière partie, il commença à sentir les effets de lu médicament et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Il pria pour se réveiller auprès de sa soeur et non de la police.

...

Sans trop de problème, Damon et Han avec réussit à entrer sans l'hôpital sans qu'on les remarqua. Dans un hôpital c'était toujours la folie, dans le monde courait toujours dans tous les sens, il était facile d'être invisible. La chambre de Klaus se trouvait au premier étage. Mais très loin de l'ascenseur. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, un soulagement s'empara de Damon qui était content de revoir le visage de son ami.

– Maintenant il faut sortir dit-il a Han. le moment le plus difficile

Alex était en en train de signer des papiers pour ses patients à l'accueil lorsque les officiers de police fit leur entrer. De suite une nouvelle boule au ventre s'empara d'elle. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître stresser et reporta son attention sur les papiers.

Elena en entrant se remémora la course poursuite de la veille ce qui eu le don de la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Elle décida cette fois de s'adresser elle à la réceptionnistes

– Bonjour on a reçu la permission de venir interroger monsieur Fontela.

Sa voix n'était ni agréable ni aimable. En l'entendent cela ne fit qu'augmenter le stress d'Alex . Si c'était cette femme qui allait l'interrogé,elle n'arriverait pas à garder son calme. Ses mains commençaient à devenir moite et son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Quand elle vu qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur et elle pris son courage à deux mains pour parler.

– Excuser moi, je suis Alex Salvatore, mon chef m'a dit que vous voulez m'interroger

Elle ne savait pas si Damon avait réussi à sortir mais elle devait gagner du temps.

– Bonjour, vous êtes l'amie de Rebekah

– Non..euh..non on est pas... Vraiment amie.

– Mademoiselle on reviendra pour vous après avec interroger monsieur Fontela

Elle aurait voulu les empêcher de monter dans cette ascenseur mais cela serait trop suspect, elle pria donc de tout son cœur pour que Damon sois déjà en route. Elle les regarda entré et au dernier moment avant que les portes ne se referme un homme entra avec eux. Le sourire au lève, il adressa un sourire et clin d'œil à Alex qui le reconnu immédiatement.

– Alexander murmura t-elle

Paniquer, elle couru dans et emprunta les escaliers pour rejoindre le premier étage. Elle tenta d'appeler Damon mais il ne répondit pas. Une deuxième fois, toujours pas de réponse. Elle essaya le portable de Han même réponse. Et enfin celui de Sam

– Halo

– Sam Alexander est ici

– Ou est t-il

– il..il... Mon dieu il..Klaus

– Alex calme toi, je vais appeler Damon. Éloigne toi le plus possible d'accord.

Comment pouvais t-il lui demandait d'être calme. Personne serait calme dans une telle situation. Tout ce qu'elle voulu à cet instant c'était de disparaître...

…...

Ayant aperçu un groupe d'interne et le chef d'Alex se dirigeaient vers eux, Damon et Han c'étaient réfugiés dans une autre chambre ouverte et vide. Il tenta de leur mieux pour rester calme. Quelque mètre les séparaient seulement de l'ascenseur. Quand plus personne n'était dans le couloir. Il firent rouler le lit le plus vite possible. Les appelles se firent insistant sur son téléphone et Damon décida de répondre.

– Damon il faut que vous vous tirez la police est en train de monté ainsi qu'Alexandrer

En effet on pouvait lire l'étage ou se trouvait l'ascenseur et sa progression 0,1,2,3...

Lorsque le porte s'ouvrit, Elena et les autres longèrent le long couloir et se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre. Au même moment, Damon et Han ouvrit la porte des escaliers

– On ne pourra jamais porter le lit jusqu'en bas. On est au troisième étage. Lui fit Han

– Il va falloir

– Damon c'est impossible.

– On descend au moins au deuxième étage. De la on prendra l'ascenseur...

Han souffla et se dit que la prochaine fois, c'est lui qui restera dans la voiture...

…...

Sam était bord de la crise de nerf, il avait horreur de ça, attendre. La patience, n'était vraiment pas son fort. Il aimait être dans l'action et ne reculer devant rien, qui à se faire prendre une balle. Plus c'était dangereux et plus il était attiré. Il était sur le point de descendre de la voiture mais c'est a ce moment qu'il aperçu Damon et Han avec Klaus endormi sur le lit. Il sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Alexander se trouver à présent juste derrière eux près à tirer.

-Baissez vous hurla t-il

in-extrémiste , la balle ne toucha personne. Aussitôt, les deux hommes sortit leur armes également. Alexander roula sur le côté se cacher derrière une voiture pour éviter les balle. Les tire fusaient dans tout les coins sans que personne ne puisse atteindre leur cible.

– Aller je te couvre fit Damon à Han.

Ils se dépêchèrent de mettre Klaus à l'intérieur mais avec le poids du lit et de la voiture les choses se compliquèrent.

Sans qu'il ne sens rendre compte deux autre voiture arrièrent pour les encerclé.

– Et merde dépêcher vous.

Une fois Klaus en place, Sam remonta et mis le contact. Mais il ne pouvait pas démarrer étant donner que Damon et Han étaient au coup a coup avec deux homme de Franck. Ils réussir à de débarrasser facilement et Han puis monté mais c'est le moment que choisit Alexandre pour sortir de sa cachette et attaquer Damon par surprise qui se retrouva à cracher du sang.

– Laisse tombé Salvatore

Surpris il mit quelque seconde avant de se reprendre mais il ne se laissa pas découragé et le lui rendit. Ne le laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, il enchaîna les coups jusqu'au final qui le mis ko

– Tu disais fit-il à son intention

D'autre voiture arrivèrent et sans perdre une minute, ils démarrent enfin.

…...

Debout face à son équipe, elle bouillonnait de colère. Plus personne n'osait faire un mouvement ni prononcer une seule parole. La fureur qui se dégageait de ses yeux étaient indescriptibles. Elle s'était fait berner, comme une débutante, roulé dans la farine littéralement. La base de noté était clair, Maurice Fontela n'avait jamais existé. La description des infirmières étaient tout aussi clair, cet homme était Klaus Michealson, le frères de Rebekah et donc un des braqueurs. Encore une fois, il ressortait de cette affaire avec rien. Encore un nouveau départ à zéro. Comment pouvez t-elle espéré trouver des individus qui n'était que fantôme pour la société. D'une humeur massacrant, elle fusillait chaque personne dans la pièce. Et tous baissèrent les yeux. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minute avant qu'elle ne sorte et revienne avec ce qu'on pouvait appeler le tableau des suspect. D'accord ils avaient échoué, mais elle ne comptait pas s'apitoyer longtemps.

-bon très bien fit-elle en commençant à écrire et coller tout plein de feuille. Au milieu se trouvait la photo des Michealsons

-Cinq braquages en 6 mois. Rien en commun. Le quatrième, le vigile est mort dans le cinquième une des employé à été enlevé. Bonnie Bennett.

Elle colla la photo de Bonnie également et écrivit Kidnapping en dessous

-L'idée qu'elle soit complice est écarté mais mis en parenthèse. Ensuite voilà nos deux suspects Rebekah Michealson, celle qui conduisait le véhicule preuve à l'appui. Klaus Michealson présent dans la banque. Pas de preuve mais le fait qu'il se soit échappé est une preuve suffisante. Maintenant il faut réfléchir de façon le plus logique possible. Termina t-elle

– Il y a cette fille aussi le médecin amie de Rebekah fit Lisa

– Oui, Alex Salvatore.

Elle inscrivit également son prénom, l'entoura et le relia à Rebekah

– Elle a menti sur l'identité de Klaus pour les couvrir continua Josh.

– Maintenant partons du début. Klaus vient de sortir de prison après 5ans pour meurtre non prémédité. Sa soeur a fuis sa famille d'accueil, jamais retrouvé. Voilà qu'elle refait apparition à la sorti de son frère. Elle a donc du être recueilli par quelqu'un et cette personne peu être l'un des quatre.

Une feuille blanche avec un point d'interrogation fut placé a coté des deux autres.

– Trouvons cette personne et ont trouve les Michealson dit Lisa

– Fort possible. Le motif tien la route. Sortir de prison sans argent, sans rien du tout. Braquer une banque pour une nouvelle vie.

– Mais pourquoi 6 braquages, un seul aurait suffit intervient Boris un autre agent

– N'oublions pas qu'ils sont cinq. Et que ce n'était pas des grosses banques, cet argent il faut le partager mais bonne déduction répondit Elena

– cet argent il faut le blanchir aussi, ils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser comme ça fit ensuite Josh

– Oui, combien de jours c'est écoulé depuis le braquage

– 3 jours répondit Lisa

– Klaus c'est fait tirer dessus, en plus ils ont Bonnie sur les bras. Donc ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire blanchir l'argent. Josh et Boris vous surveilleraient tous les endroits ou ils pourront le faire.

– il y a encore un truc qui ne colle pas. Dans le quatrième, le vigile est mort, admettons qu'ils ont blessés Bonnie, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir achevé, pourquoi prendre le risque de transporter un blesser. Étant donné qu'elle a appelé mademoiselle Forbes, elle est vivante et a été soigné. Pourquoi la soigner et comment déclara Lisa

– L'hôpital fit Josh

– Non trop risqué répondit Elena s'il ne peuvent pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, l'hôpital à du venir à eux. Donc quoi de mieux qu'un médecin.

Le sourire au lève, elle entoura plusieurs fois le prénom d'Alex.

– Lisa convoque là pour demain et Josh fait des recherche pour voir si elle possède un casier. Je vais parler à la presse

…...

Damon et les autres n'avaient pas emmené Klaus dans son appartement. Il se voyait très mal monter un lit d'hôpital jusqu'à la haut et surtout il risquerait d'attirer tous les regards. Avec une vie comme la leur, avoir plusieurs repères était indispensable. En outre la maison de leur jeunesse. Damon possédait également une autre maison assez éloigné de la vile. Il avait vécu ici longtemps avec Alex et Rebekah. C'était le seul endroit qu'il avait eu de façon légal. Quand Klaus fut installé, Damon et Sam retournèrent à son appartement chercher Rebekah. Elle allait sûrement leur passer un savon pour l'avoir écarté de l'affaire. Effectivement en entrant il esquiva la gifle de la belle qui atterri sur le visage de Sam.

– Non mais t'es malade cria t-il

– Comment avez vous osez rien me dire.

– Trop dangereux Beka répondit Damon amusé

– Et aussi parce que t'es complètement cinglé rajouta Sam toujours choqué

– Oh ça va, c'est qu'une petite gifle ça ne va pas te tuer gros bébé

– Regard ma joue, tu l'as défiguré.

– Tu veux que je face l'autre joue

– Ose Michealson, ose

– Vous avez fini tout les deux intervient Damon. Rebekah je te rappel que tu es recherché par la police.

La blonde calma sa fureur comprenant. Le plus important c'est que Klaus allait bien

– Aller vient l'échappé psychiatrique , je t'emmène voir ton frère. Lui fit Sam en sortant

Damon entendit juste le bruit d'une deuxième gifle lorsque la porte se referma.

– Tout c'est bien passé

La voix de Bonnie le fit sursauté et il lui rentra littéralement dedans en se retournant.

– Désolé

Bonnie s'écarta de lui rapidement. Pendant qu'elle était ici, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi. A toute sa vie, ce qui se passé maintenant. Elle en avait conclu que même si elle n'irai pas parler à la police, elle ne devait pas se reproché de lui. Après tout c'était un criminel, il avait peu être tuer dans sa vie. Et si les choses tournaient mal? Quelle décision allait-il prendre vis a vis d'elle. Le fait est qu'elle était en train de devenir complice de leur action. Lorsqu'ils se remettront à voler qu'une autre personne se fera kidnapper, elle sera complice de ce crime sans le vouloir.

– Tu as faim. Lui demanda Damon

-Euh...oui un peu

Durant les heures qui passèrent ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Damon lui faisait à mangé et Bonnie était de plus en perturbé. Un combat acharné se déroulait en elle. Conscience morale et son cœur.

– Ça ne te dérange pas que j'allume la télévision demanda t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour occuper ses pensées.

– Non

Elle changea de chaise plusieurs fois lorsque quelque chose attira son attention, c'est a dire sa photo en gros plan.

-Damon cria-elle

«l'enquête sur le braquage et le kidnapping de l'employer du Manhattan Bank est toujours en cours. Et la police a ressèment découvert deux personnes impliqué Klaus et Rebekah Michealson. L'inspectrice charger de l'affaire a été interrogé concertant l'affaire...»

Mais Damon coupa net la télévision ayant assez entendu. Bonnie jeta un coup d'œil vers lui mais il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Alors qu'elle était toute chamboulé. La police était à sa poursuite, il ne la croyait pas morte. Elle pensa à Caroline et eu les larmes au yeux. Son ami lui manqué tant. C'était une jeune femme solitaire, elle n'avait pu aucune famille. Bonnie était tout ce qui lui rester. Elle devait impérativement parler à son ami même si c'est mettre Damon en danger. Elle savait comment était Caroline, elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à se remettre de tout se qui lui était arrivé, elle ne voulait pas que son ami retombe dans une autre dépression par sa faute. Elle regarda Damon qui était absorbé par se qu'il fessait et elle tenta de trouver son téléphone. Il devait l'avoir sur lui. Sa seul solution était d'attendre qu'il soit endormi. Le stress s'empara d'elle en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté quelque chose comme ça. Une fois le repas prés, ils mangèrent donc dans le plus grand silence.

Il se jetèrent de temps en temps des petits regards discret. Mais sans prononcer aucune parole. Lorsque que ce fut l'heure, Damon lui laissa la chambre et prit le canapé. C'était vraiment bizarre la tournure que prenait les choses avec elle. Il avait mangé avec la fille qu'il avait kidnappé. Il ne cessait de se rappelé qu'elle était son otage pour ne pas risquer de trop ce laisser avec elle. Un otage bien particulier. Il enleva son t-shirt et fatigué par la journée il s'endormir rapidement. Bonnie de son côté attendit très très longtemps avant de sortir. Comme elle l'avait prévu le téléphone était posé sur la petite table près de lui. Elle le regarda puis le téléphone, à nouveau lui et à nouveau le téléphone. Elle hésita. C'était comme le trahir si elle le prenait. Elle trahirait le peu de confiance qu'il pouvait lui aborder. Mais elle, pouvait-elle lui faire confiance après tout. Elle voulait juste dire à Caroline qu'elle allait bien. Sans ce poser plus aucune question elle s'empara du téléphone. Elle vérifia qu'il dormait et retourna dans la chambre.

"allez Bonnie"

Elle composa le numéro mais son doigt s'obstina à ne pas appuyer sur le téléphoner. Elle effaça le numéro pour ensuite le retaper.

– Et puis merde

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne pensa pas à Damon à ce moment mais Rebekah. Elle avait confiance en elle et inversement. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir cette confiance. De plus maintenant que la police l'avait identifié, les choses aller s'empirer pour elle. Elle se redirigea donc à nouveau dans le salon. Mais maladroite, elle cogna son pied dans la table se qui réveilla immédiatement Damon

– Bonnie qu'est ce que tu fais.

Pris en flagrant délie , elle eu le réflexe de cacher le téléphone derrière son dos.

– Je...euh...

Elle ne trouva rien à dire et Damon fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est ce que tu a fais cria t-il

– Je, je...je n'ai rien fait

Elle n'était pas très crédible et Damon pouvait voir qu'elle mentait

– Qu'est ce que tu fais là. Qu'est ce que tu cache redemanda t-il ayant vu sa main se tordre derrière son dos. Il allait se pencher pour attraper sa main, prise au piège, ne trouva pas d'autre solution. Elle paniquer au fur et à mesure qu'il se reprocha d'elle. Ne trouvant aucun échappatoire dans un geste désespérer, elle l'embrassa...


	7. Chapter 7: Mise au point

**Bonjour à tous. Et oui voilà le chapitre 7. Dispo, prés à être lu par vous merveilleux lectrice. Un chapitre pas très long, léger pour le goût.**

**Bamon guest : **Merci beaucoup. Oui Elena ne va pas lâcher Alex et aprés sa découvert encore plus. Je t'en dis pas plus tu comprendra.

**Deborah : **Merci également pour ton commentaire. Oui Bonnie va continué son désordre surtout dans la tête de Damon.

**Immortelle42 : **Merci aussi. RAVIE que tu apprécie. AH la la oui premier baiser BAMON...

**Bonne lecture. **

Prise au dépourvu il ne répondit pas de suite à son baiser. Mais au fur et à mesure il se laissa transporter par la douceur de ses lèvres et répondit avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Trop pour Bonnie qui se sentait défaillir. Les mains de Damon se posèrent sur ses hanches et de sa main libre, elle caressa sa nuque et ses cheveux. Son autre main tenait fermement t le téléphone. Le baiser était intense et passionné. Bonnie qui n'avait pas oublié son objectif, bougea en même temps pour pouvoir reposer le téléphone là ou il était. C'était assez difficile avec Damon qui ne la lâchait pas. Elle glissa sa main le long de son dos et lâcha le téléphone, le bruit alerta Damon qui stoppa le baiser, mais elle ne le laissa pas le temps de comprendre, qu'elle reprit possession de ses lèvres. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle domination de la part de Bonnie qu'il fut à nouveau emporté. Elle se dégager de lui, pour reprendre son soufre, les yeux toujours fermé. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle prit la fuite, et couru dans la chambre

…...

Ce matin, lorsqu'Alex pénétra dans le poste de police, elle savait que sa vie aller probablement changer. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle avait construit aller être anéanti. On lui indiqua où elle devait aller et elle fut surpris que les choses ne se déroule pas dans une salle d'interrogation, mais dans le bureau de l'inspecteur qui allait l'interrogé. Elle entra et fit face à la femme de l'hôpital. Elle s'était préparé plus ou moins aux questions, le stress la gagna et elle garda la tête droite et le visage neutre.

– Bonjour

– Bonjour

La voix d'Elena la fit frissonné légèrement ,mais elle se repris rapidement. Après tout elle était une Salvatore et les Salvatore n'avaient peur de rien.

– On va passer outre les politesses et aller directement au but. Vous êtes la complice des Michealsons et le reste de la bande. Vous avez soigné Bonnie Bennett, n'a pas donner l'identité de Klaus à l'hôpital volontairement et vous l'avait même aider à sortir.

Alex la regarda ahurissant. Cette femme était forte, vraiment très forte. Elle ne se laissa pas intimité et répondit d'une voix calme, posé et sur d'elle.

– Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec toute cette histoire tordue

– Le contraire m'aurais étonné. Le fait est mademoiselle Salvatore que tous les fait vous accuse.

Alex sourit savant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve contre elle. Elle essayait de la tester pour voir sa réaction et la piéger

– Je serai ravie de pouvoir voir ses faits qui m'accuse

– Comment connaissiez vous Rebekah demanda Elena pour changer de sujet

– Je l'ai rentré lors d'une soirée, on a parlé et sympathisé. Mais on ne peut pas proprement dire que ce sont des amis

– Pourtant cela ne vous à pas empêché de les aider

-Rebekah m'avait présenter à son frère sous le nom de Maurice Fontela. Je ne savais en rien que c'était un faux nom

– Bien sur. Permettais moi de mettre votre parole en doute

– Aller si. Je sais que je suis coupable de rien, moi aussi on m'a trompé inspecteur.

– D'accord donc cela ne vous dérange en aucun cas que votre téléphone soit mis sur écoute. Juste au cas ou.

– Bien sûr que non, je serais ravie de participer à l'enquête.

Elle lui adressa son sourire le plus hypocrite au monde et Elena le lui rendit. Décidément Alex n'aimait pas du tout cette femme.

– Je vous remercie pour votre coopération

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi

– Vous connaissez la sortie.

Sans un dernier regard, elle sortit du bureau, puis du bâtiment. Une fois seul dans sa voiture, elle souffla et les larmes coulaient tout seul. Des larmes de soulagement. Tout c'était plus ou moins bien passé. Elle venait d'accomplir un véritable exploit. Rester calme, sans stress. Elle pris son téléphone et envoya un message à Damon «ne m'appelle plus» puis elle effaça tous les appels fait à Rebekah, Damon, Sam et Han ainsi que leur numéro.

…...

Peu de personnes arrivait à faire trembler de peur un individu juste par son prénom. Lui il fessait parti de ces personnes. Juste à l'évocation de son nom, la peur les possédaient. Une peur pétrifiante. Franck. Pourtant, c'est un prénom assez sympathique, mais associé à lui, tout ce qui vous inspirez été terreur, danger, peur, et mort. C'était le genre de personne qu'il ne fallait surtout pas décevoir, ni fréquenter. Si vous faite affaire une fois, attendez vous à une deuxième fois, une troisième, une quatrième. Si vous voulez arrêter, c'est un arrêter définitif au propre comme au figurer. Et sa Alexander le savait. Cette avec ce sentiment de peur qu'il entra dans le Five et il savais parfaitement comment les choses aller se passer. Avec sa tête au pied de Franck. Il n'y avait personne au club à cette heure de la journée. Les danseuses s'entraînaient et les barman nettoyer les comptoirs. Il se dirigea vers le sous-sol, là ou les pires horreur se passer. Comme à son habitude Franck était assis sur son fauteuil dominant la pièce.

– J'espère que ce sont des bonnes nouvelles que tu m'apportes Alexander.

Un léger accent russe se cachait derrière cette voix de tirant. La quarantaine, les cheveux noir, ses yeux reflétait se qu'il était. Un homme sans cœur et aucune pitié.

– Klaus est toujours vivant et la police la identifié

– Et tu crois que c'est bien pour nous ça imbécile. Triple idiot, incapable. Cria -il

La tête baiser, Alexander n'osait plus parler.

– Je t'avais demandé une seul chose. Pourquoi est-il toujours en vie?

– Salvatore

– NON, c'est ta faute imbécile, bon à rien.

Franck tenta de calmer la fureur qui l'habiter et de ne pas le tuer sur le champ. Malgré tout il avait encore besoin de lui. Parmi tous les imbécile qui l'entourait, c'était sûrement celui qui ne le trahirait pas.

– Trouve un moyen de me mettre en contact avec Salvatore.

– Oui monsieur

– Maintenant dégage de ma vu. C'est la dernière fois Alexander que tu me déçois.

Il hocha la tête et sortie rapidement exécuter sa tâche.

Peu de choses avait d'intérêt pour Franck. Une vie humaine ne valait rien. Il les qualifiait de microbe, bactérie, il se multipliait rapidement et on pouvait les tuer rapidement sans que personne ne sans rendre compte. Mais il avait au point une chose sur cette terre qui passé avant lui. Sa fille. Hayley. Elle était née de son 3ème mariage. Les deux précédent n'avaient pas vécu assez longtemps pour lui donner des enfants. Hayley était sa fierté. Peut être la seule chose de bien qu'il avait fait sur cette terre. Un vrai papa poule, elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui. On aurait pensé qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ses affaires au contraire, le gène s'était transmis. Elle possédait tous les traits de caractère de son père en autre la cruauté et la beauté de sa femme. Du haut de ses 18ans, elle attirait beaucoup d'hommes. C'était sûrement la seule chose que détestait son père chez elle. Beaucoup avait péri pour avoir osé toucher à sa fille, consentante soit-elle. Plus aucun homme n'osait l'approcher sachant qui était son père. Quelque fois c'était bénéfique mais d'autre fois quand c'était quelqu'un qui lui plaisé réellement c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Elle tentait de garder ses relations secrète, mais lorsque son père l'apprenait et qu'il jugeait cette personne pas digue de sa fille, il l'éliminait sans se soucier des sentiments de sa fille. Les choses auraient pu se passer autrement avec Klaus. Franck trouvait qu'il fessait un bon allié, il avait eu van de ses aventures avec sa fille mais n'avait rien dit.

Mais se soir là, elle était arrivé en pleure affirmant que Klaus l'avait mis enceinte et l'avait jeté quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Imaginer la fureur qui l'avait animé. Le fait est qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui, mais pour lui ce n'était qu'un amusement. Elle avait ensuite supplié son père de ne pas la faire avorter mais pour lui or de question d'avoir un bâtard comme petit fils. En outre cette événement les affaires allaient de plus en plus mal pour lui, certain de ses alliés le trahissait et il avait perdu beaucoup d'argent. Sa réputation était en jeu. Le coup qu'il préparait allé lui permettre de reprendre les choses en main et Klaus allait l'aider qu'il le veuille ou non.

…...

– Mais enfin Klaus elle n'a que 18 ans s'exclama Rebekah se retenant de le frapper son frère

– 18ans en âge, mais surtout pas quand il s'agit de...

– Ferme la non non je ne veux rien entendre

Il s'était tous retrouvé dans la maison ou Damon avait laissé Klaus. Même Bonnie était présente. Mais resté bien à l'écart surtout à l'écart de Damon. Ils n'avaient pas reparler de l'incident de hier soir et Damon ne voulait surtout pas en parlé. Plus il était loin d'elle mieux il se portait. Il avait tellement aimé l'embrasser et il voulait tellement recommencé. C'était ce qui le poussait justement à s'éloigner. C'était mal et surtout trop dangereux pour lui comme pour elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait embrassé et ne préférait pas non plus le savoir. Il avait des choses beaucoup plus important à régler.

– Ou est passé l'argent Klaus lui demanda Damon

Klaus leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé, en autre l'annonce de la grossesse de Hayley deux jours avant le braquage.

– Tu te doutais bien de Franck allait de tuer pour ça Klaus, t'es stupide ou quoi cria à nouveau Rebekah

– Arrête de crier ta voix est insupportable lui fit Klaus

– Je confirme continua Sam qui ne s'était toujours pas remis des gifles qu'il s'était pris la veille.

Rebekah les fusilla du regard et s'assit vexé.

– Tu te rend compte dans qu'elle merde tu nous a mis. La police se n'était pas suffisante. Déclara Damon

Klaus ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense car il savait qu'il avait merdé.

– Maintenant il nous faut un plan, pour quitter la ville au plus vite

– Comment, la police les recherches et la première chose qu'ils vont surveiller c'est les aéroport. Intervient Han

– C'est le but sourit Damon

Tous ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Puis Rebekah s'exclama en sautant du canapé

– Jet privé

– Trop occupé avec tous les aéroport, ils ne remarqueront rien poursuit Damon

– Ou et comment on va trouver un jet privé demanda Klaus

– Tout le monde ne dépense pas son argent dans les prostitués Michealsons fit Sam

– Redit moi ça dans quelques semaines, on verra si t'aura encore toutes tes dents

– Oh la la que monsieur peut être susceptible.

Malgré tout le danger qui les guettaient, ils arrivaient encore à plaisanter et à rigoler. Question d'habitude étant donné que depuis toujours leur quotidien était ainsi. Ce qui étonna fortement Bonnie. Elle n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole, elle s'était contentée de les regarder et ils semblaient avoir oublié sa présence. Mais au moment où elle capta le regard de Klaus, elle passa sa main sur sa cicatrice automatique et plusieurs flash de la banque lui revint en mémoire.

– Elle est toujours vivante celle la fit Klaus d'un don haineux

– Et le restera déclara Rebekah

Mais Klaus ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et regarda Damon.

– Tu as entendu Rebekah fit-il simplement

– Quoi ,mais vous êtes malade. Elle va nous balancer

– Non je n'irai pas.. Commença Bonnie

– On t'as pas sonner à ce que je sache la coupa Klaus

Elle fut sidéré sur place. Le choque fut encore plus violent, car ni Rebekah, ni même Damon ne fit un commentaire. C'était évidant à quoi s'attendait-elle. Elle n'était rien pour eux, seulement une vulgaire otage, un problème à leur liberté

– Est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle alors, la laisser partir tranquillement

– J'ai confiance en elle déclare Rebekah

– Ça c'est parce que tu es stupide et naïve, mais toi Damon je pensais que tu était plus intelligent que ça

Personne ne parla pendant quelque instant et le cœur de Bonnie se mit à battre de plus en plus vite.

– Il a raison fit finalement Damon

– Quoi non Damon l'arrêta Rebekah.

– Damon, on a assez de problèmes comme ça, on n'a pas besoin d'un meurtre tenta Han

– C'est un problème et les problèmes il faut les éliminer, pour notre sécurité

Bonnie recula de plus en plus voyant Damon qui s'était levé pour s'approcher d'elle. Il lui prit le bras voilement et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Elle se débâtit en vint. Pourquoi avait elle écouté son cœur, elle aurait du s'enfuir, elle aurait dû appeler Caroline. Elle savait qu'elle allait regretter de lui avoir accordé sa confiance. Elle croisa le regard triste de Rebekah et une larme coula sur sa joue avant de franchir la porte pour celer son destin

– Tu n'est qu'un enfoiré Klaus cria elle

– Tu sais que j'ai raison Beka

– Non tu as tort. Qui somme nous pour juger qui doit vivre qui doit mourir, qui es tu pour faire ce choix.

– Rebekah...

– Ferme là je parle. Tu sais c'est quoi notre véritable problème. C'est toi. C'est toi qui nous attire tout ces problèmes. Pendant que monsieur s'envoie en l'air, nous on repère tes erreurs. C'est toi qui devrais mourir. Termina t-elle avant de claquer la porte d'entrer.

Ils en avaient vu des Rebekah. Mais une Rebekah qui se rebelle contre Klaus ce n'était jamais arrivé.

…...

En rentrant chez elle, Alex avait bien l'intention de dormir toute la journée, tellement fatigué. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir la veille, appréhendant son interrogation. Arrivé devant sa porte, elle voulu mettre la clé pour l'ouvrir, mais la porte l'était déjà. Sur ses gardes, elle entra doucement près à bondir sur l'intrus, mais elle fut rassuré en voyant Kol assit devant la télévision.

– Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital demanda elle

– Toi non plus

Soufflant elle s'assoit à côté de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais il la stoppa

– Qu'est ce qui te prend

– À toi de me le lire. Lucie m'a dit que tu avais été suspendu

– Pour quelques jours seulement, le temps que toute cette affaire se règle

– Quel affaire

– Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant

– Il le faudra bien répondit-il déterminer

– La police croit que je suis complice d'un braquage.

– Un braquage?

– Kol, c'est vraiment trop compliqué.

– Très bien fit-il en se levant

– Où va tu?

– Je rentre chez moi

– Mais pourquoi

– Tu te rend compte que tu m'as caché l'existence de ton frère

– Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. On n'est pas proche de toute façon

– C'est pas ce que j'ai pu constater dans tu t'es jeté dans ses bras

– Kol...c'est...

– Compliquer oui je sais. Tu m'a menti Alex.

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, lui dire que si elle était là ou elle en était c'était grâce à de l'argent volé. Que toute sa vie reposait sur un mensonge.

– Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, tout va mal en ce moment et j'ai besoin de toi.

Ses yeux commença à se remplir de larmes et la colère de Kol diminua peu à peu. Il n'aimait pas la voir mal mais il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on lui mente. Son passé n'était que mensonge. Ses anciennes relations étaient basées sur le mensonge et la tromperie, il ne voulait pas que sa soit pareille avec Alex. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était mille fois plus fort qu'avec les autres. Ne voulant pas la faire pleurer d'avantage il la prit alors dans ses bras.

– Je ne voulais pas te mentir, j'ai vécu des choses difficiles avec mon frère. C'est un passé que je veux oublier. Tu comprends.

Comme réponse, il l'embrassa délicatement

– Ne me mens plus jamais Alex

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui

– Promet le moi

Elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle promesse mais si elle ne le fessait pas, elle allait le perdre. Perdre la seule chose de réel dans sa vie.

– Je te le promet...

…...

Elena était scotché à son écran d'ordinateur. Depuis qu'elle avait interrogé Alex Salvatore, elle avait fait des recherches sur elle. Elle était diplômée d'une grande École de médecine de New-York et entamé sa deuxième année interne. Rien d'anormal. Une fille banale, blanche comme neige. Trop selon Elena. Elle n'avait pas encore de preuve contre elle, mais elle savait que cette fille était impliquée. Son intuition le lui disait. Elle avait lancé une recherche dans la basse de donné de la police et attendait maintenant les résultats. Mais elle se doutait bien que cette fille n'aurai pas de casier judiciaire.

-Entrer fit-elle lorsqu'on cogna à son bureau. Trop absorbé par son travail qu'elle ne leva même pas les yeux pour voir qui était son visiteur

– Je pars je te laisse ici, je reviens tu es toujours ici

Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir cette personne pour reconnaître immédiatement la voix de son fidèle collègue et ami.

– Tu m'as manqué aussi Elijah

Souriant il s'assit en face d'elle et mais elle ne le regarda pas pour autant

– Tu va finir par devenir folle Elena à autant travailler

– Comment va ta mère alors fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

C'était ce qu'elle fessait toujours lorsqu'il lui fessait ce genre de remarque.

– Mieux.

– Me voilà rassurer

Elle ne quitta toujours pas son dossier et se mis maintenant à écrire, ce qui agaça Elijah. Il lui prit le stylo des mains et elle protesta en l'injuriant

– Viens on va boire un verre, t'aura le temps de faire ton rapport plus tard.

– Je dois vraiment finir ça. En plus j'attends des résultats sur mon affaire

– Notre affaire maintenant. Tu pourras tout me raconter, en buvant un verre avec moi étant donné que je suis un peu en retard

– Elijah

– Gilbert bouge tes fesses de ce bureau maintenant.

Elle hésita encore longtemps mais sous le regard instant d'Elijah elle céda.

– Parfait. Mais un seul ensuite je retourne travailler

– On verra bien souri t-il

Ils étaient vraiment très complice. Ce qui favorisait leur réussite en tant que partenaire. À la mort de Katherine, ils s'étaient retrouvés à dépendant l'un de l'autre. Elena avait perdu sa sœur et lui la fille qu'il aimait. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Elena était proche de ses parents. elle n'avait jamais eu des bon relation avec eu, c'était Katherine son lien avec sa mère et son père. Sans elle se lien fut coupé et elle n'avait jamais cherché à prendre des nouvelles d'eux. Quelque fois c'était vraiment bizarre pour elle d'être avec Elijah, après tout Katherine était sa jumelle. Au début c'était difficile pour lui aussi, mais, malgré la ressemblance, tous les différencier. Elle ne le remerciera jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Son réconfort était sûrement ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas s'effondrait totalement malgré son enfermement dans le travail.

Ils sortirent rigolant et content de passer un moment ensemble. C'est à ce moment que l'ordinateur d'Elena se mit à sonner signe que la recherche était fini. Elle ne vit donc pas le visage du Salvatore qui possédait un casier...

**Voila voilà, je pense que vous avez deviner la fin. Qui comme Salvatore possède un cassier? Comment Elena va réagir? Bonnie va t-elle s'en sortir ? **


End file.
